Alejémoslos
by loverxanime
Summary: Y esque esos dos tontos de Nozu no paraban de jodernos a Vega y a mí con que "estabamos enamoradas de ellos". Y estoy dispuesta a mostrarles que NO es así, al igual que Vega lo está. NO les amamos, ni un poquitín. .:Jori:. :.Jade/Tori.:
1. Chapter 1

_**Alejémoslos.**_

Bien, simplemente me quedé tan... ansiosa de un beso al final de la obra que... juro que esperaba un beso al final. No pasó, para mi total disgusto. Pero me conformo con palabras y miradas intercambiadas.

* * *

**-No, no. Estabas diciendo que yo soy muy...**

**-Oh, cierto, tú eres muy buena. Gentil. ¿Cómo puedes amar a un perdedor durmiente como yo? –**Dijo, y yo pongo una mano en el antebrazo de Walter, o mejor dicho Vega, mirándola.

-**Tú no eres un perdedor durmiente. Tú eres un astronauta.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Te amo también.**

Y tras eso, jalo a mi 'esposo Walter' para darle un abrazo. La gente comienza a aplaudir, como señal que les gustó la obra. Hacemos una reverencia, agradeciéndoles. Entonces los veo, entre el público.

-_**¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! **_**–**Medio grito, aferrándome al antebrazo de Vega. Ella se voltea para ver de quién hablo– **¿Qué es lo que hacemos? –**Pregunto desesperada por una respuesta.

-**Correr. Corre Nancy.**

**-¡Sí Walter!**

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro lejos de ahí, huyendo de aquellos dos chicos que parecían obsesionados con nosotras dos. Ugh. ¿Cómo es que no comprenden que queremos absolutamente nada con ellos?

_**-**_**¿Los perdimos? –**Pregunta Vega una vez paro de correr, ambas jadeantes ante la carrera que nos dimos con tal de evitar a esos dos.

-**Espero que sí –**Digo con la respiración agitada, mirado por sobre mi hombro con mis cejas levemente fruncidas.

-**¡Ohhh! –**Oh maldita sea. ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos con sus 'OHHH' 'WHOOO' y otras?

-**¡Sigue corriendo Nancy! –**Me dice Tori, apretando mi mano como señal de que comiense a correr. ¿Tori? Quise decir Vega.

-**Sí –**Asiento para comenzar a correr junto a Vega para buscar un lugar para escondernos–** ¡El... armario del conserje... Walter! –**Sugiero cuando damos una vuelta, casi resvalando.

-_**¿Estamos a salvo? –**_Pregunto en un susurro, no queriendo ser descubierta por las personas al otro lado de la puerta.

-_**Por ahora sí –**_Me dice Vega, apretando nuevamente mi mano señalando su alivio.

-**Maldita sea, que esos dos no paran –**Digo irritada ante la insistencia de aquellos dos idiotas.

Seriamente. Nos negamos rotundamente a cualquier cosa que nos ofrecían, les ignoramos, yo, por mí lado, golpeé a uno. ¡Les cantamos una canción sobre como NO queríamos nada con ellos! Y aún así, ninguno de los dos logra captar que Vega y yo no estamos interesadas en ellos. Una, son unos perdedores. Dos, son unos inmaduros. Tres, son irritantes, inclusive más que Vega, lo admito. Cuatro, no tienen ninguna experiencia de cómo lidiar con chicas como Vega y yo. Simplemente, no tienen oportunidad alguna con Vega, muchísimo menos conmigo. Ah, pero aún así insisten los tontos con esperanzas, o más bien, aún tienen por seguro que lograran salir con nosotras. ¿Pues adiven qué? Cero probabilidades de que salga con ellos. Consideraría primero salir con Robbie que con alguno de ellos. Por lo menos, Robbie se callaría cuando se lo ordenara. No, ese par de tontos sólo hacen un comentario sobre mi rudeza, irritándome más.

-**Ya, sálgamos. Creo que ya se habrán ido –**Comenta Vega después de unos minutos, pegando su oreja a la puerta para sersiorarse de que no haya ya nadie afuera.

Asiento silenciosamente, a sabiendas de que Vega no puede verme en la oscuridad que el cuarto de conseje tiene en estos momentos. Abre la puerta lentamente y asoma un poco su cabeza, para checar que sus sospechas de que ya no hay nadie sean ciertas. Me dirije una breve mirada que me indica ya podemos salir. Ignoro el hecho de que aún estamos con las manos entrelazadas, pues estoy más concentrada en el hecho de que, sí esos dos locos vuelven a apareser, no dudaré en darme a la huida y arrastrar a 'Walter' junto conmigo. Para nuestro total alivio no hay nadie en los pasillos, y una débil y tenúe luz ilumina el pasillo.

Respiro profundamente una vez afuera, por fin permitiéndome un respiro de toda esa locura. Nuevamente, Tori aprieta mi mano, esta vez con más fuerza, lo que me obliga a mirarla molesta ante ésta acción. Sigo con mi mirada para ver a qué está mirando. No, no es a _qué,_ sino a_ quienes._

-**¡WHOOOOAA! –**Hundo mi cabeza en el antrebrazo de Tori. Por favor no. ¡Pero por qué! No he hecho nada malo últimamente... creo.

-**¿Walter? –**Pregunto separándome de ella y acortando la distancia entre ambas, casi restregando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Crees que podamos correr?** –Pregunto esperanzada de que la respuesta sea 'Sí'.

-**No... ya es muy tarde –**No. No, no, no, ¡no! Esto es... una pesadilla. Ya sé como se habría de sentir, o se ha de sentir Beck con tantas chicas estúpidas siguiéndole en TODO momento.

-**¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!**

**-**_**Mátame Tori –**_Digo con mi respiración agitada, mis uñas clavándose en su antebrazo ante el horror de tener a esos dos idiotas caminando hacia nosotras. No quiero ya saber más de estos lunáticos. ¡AGH! ¡Ahí siguen los 'Tori's! Quizás sea por el cambio de mi personalidad sobre el personaje.

-_**No. Sí te mato no sufrirás lo que yo. Eso no es justo –**_Contesta en un susurro, poniendo su mano sobre la mía, no sé si para calmarme o para indicarme que dejara de enterrar mis uñas en ella.

-**¡Nuestras chicas dejaron a todos taan emocionados! -**¡Whoa! Alto ahí. ¿Nuestras chichas?

-**¡Hey! –**Grité, no pensaba soportar que me reclamasen como si fuera un objeto. Ni siquiera Beck tenía del todo un derecho de hacerlo.

-**Jade, cálmate –**Me dice Tori tomándome por el brazo y girándome para encararme, su mano aún sosteniendo la mía.

-**¡Cálmate tú Vega!**

**-Así que... ¿Les gustaría ir a una cita con nosotros? ¿Ahorita? –**Entrecierro mis ojos. NO. NO me gustaría siquiera estar cercas de esos dos.

-**¡Sí! ¡Como una cita doble! –**Dice Chad, juntando sus manos y produciendo un irritante sonido de éstas.

Sonrio de medio lado. Oh, por supuesto que sí, una cita doble. Veo como Vega me dice que no haga lo que sea que tenga en mente, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente... tengo que.

-**Saben –**Comienzo, mi voz recobrando aquel dulce tono que usé en la obra–**. Walter y yo adoraríamos ir con ustedes en una doble cita –**Digo, acomodándome al lado de Vega, abrazando su brazo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo con dulzura.

-**Jad—Nancy, no creo que sea una buena idea ir con estos dos jóvenes –**Dice modificando su voz de manera que suena un poco más masculina a la vez que señala a los dos chicos delante nuestro con su mano.

-**Vamos Walter –**Digo en tono de suplica, haciendo mi mejor cara para causar ternura.

-**Umm... bien. Chicos, Nancy y yo decídimos ir a su cita doble –**Los chicos hacen nuevamente ese saludo estúpido y chocan manos.

-**¿Y a dónde íremos? –**Pregunto, parpadeando más de lo que debería a propósito.

-**¡Oh! –**Exclama Chad emocionado, sonriendo tontamente ante mis actos–**. Hay cercas un restaurante muy propio para chicas como ustedes –**Oh, pero aquí Walter no es una chica, es un hombre. Mi esposo. Un astronauta.

-**Ustedes guien el camino, yo íre con Nancy en su auto –**Dice, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cariñosa, la cual yo devuelvo.

Y sin esperar más los cuatro subimos a nuestros respectivos autos.

-**Que quede claro Vega, esto es sólo para quitarme a esos tipos de encima –**Digo una vez cierro la puerta del auto y me abrocho el cinturón.

-**Ja. No pienses diferente de mí, esos dos son un dolor en el tracero –**La miro por unos momentos, una ligera sonrisa en mis labios–**. ¿Qué? Admítelo, lo son. Ahora, conduce. E intentemos acabar con esto en cuanto antes –**Me dice pasando una mano por su cabello, para después acariciar su bigote falso, a lo que yo agito levemente mi cabeza, pero me concentro para no perder de vista a los dos tontos.

-**Cuanto antes mejor. No creo que soporte mucho siendo la dulce esposa Nancy. Suficiente tuve ya con la obra, no necesito más contacto contigo, necesito darme un aargo descanso de ti –**Aclaro, girando a la derecha cuando los tontos hací hicieron.

-**Y yo de ti.**

Tras eso no volvimos a cruzar palabras. Realmente no quería pasar más tiempo siendo Nancy, la dulce, cariñosa, tierna y cuidadosa esposa de Walter, no. Quería ser Jade West, no la estúpida esposa de Walter. Al igual que prefiero a Vega siento... Vega. Así puedo molestarla más libremente.

Recordé aquel incómodo momento que tuve con Vega en Nozu... nuevamente

_Vega sorbió nuevamente de su plato, a lo que yo paré de hacer lo que hacía ante tal irritante sonido; le dirijí una mirada. Volvió a sorber y giré mi cabeza, irritada ante el sonido que producía. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia._

_-**¡NO! –**Grité cuando volvió a sorber, lo cual volvió a hacer por última vez–** La peor noche de todas –**Declaro._

_-**Oh, ¿tú crees que estoy teniendo diversión en esta 'cita'? ¡Porque no lo estoy!**_

_**-¡Entonces no hay que hablar!**_

_**¡Bien! –**Aceptó, lo cual agradecí internamente–** ¡Sabes!**_

_**-¡UH-HU! –**Dejé un grito de frustración sofocado escaparme. Ella realmente no calla su boca, es muy molesto._

_-**No hay razón por la que tú y yo no seamos capaces de sentarnos juntas y tener una conversación.**_

_**-Yo tengo una razón –**Le dije, irritada por su blah, blah._

_-**¿La cuál es...? –**Pregunta curiosa._

_-**¡Que no me agradas! -**¿Qué otra razón sería si no, Vega? Seriamente, esa chica necesita pensar._

_-**Enserio. ¿No puedes pensar sobre una cosa que te gusta de mí?**_

_Me tomo mi tiempo para pensar en un respuesta–**Me gusta cuando estás triste –**Contesto en un tono más calmado y desinteresado. Esa es la única cosa que se me ocrurrió._

_-**De acuerdo, inténtalo de nuevo. Busca dentro de tu retorcida, amarga alma y ve si puedes encontrar algo lindo sobre mí –**Demonios, ella REALMENTE estaba intentando tener una buena cita conmigo._

_-**Uhh... bien –**Pienso sobre eso. ¿Qué más me gusta de ella?– **Tu canto no es... ¿horroroso? –**Asiente su cabeza._

_-**Muchas gracias.**_

_**-Ahora tú puedes decir algo sobre mí –**Le digo, queriendo escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirme. Todo con tal de perder tiempo._

_-**Seguro. Um… -**Dejó su vaso de té verde sobre el mostrador–** Yo admiro como nunca temes decir lo que piensas.**_

_**-¡Eso es estúpido!**_

_**-¡Ves! –**Ugh, ella acaba de decir eso en aquel irritante agudo tono de 'te lo dije'. Suspiro– **Ahora tu turno nuevamente.**_

_**-Ah... **–Oh, ahí hay una razón–** Yo creo que algunas personas... pueden decir que... desde ciertos ángulos... tú eres linda –**Ella cayó en silencio, lo que me puso nerviosa–**. Tú puedes decir que yo soy linda.**_

_-**Tú eres linda –**Me giro para mirarla, y ella me da una sonrisa y una mirada que me ponen incómoda._

_-_**No está tan mal el lugar –**Miro confundida a Vega y luego volteo frente mío. Oh, se refiere al restaurante.

Tengo que dejar divagar hacia esos recuerdos, son molestos. Y no puedo olvidar la incómodidad del momento, fue simplemente irritante.

-**Nah... he visto mejores –**Digo, estacionando el auto al lado del de los dos tontos. Vega alzó los hombros y se apresuró a bajar. Vaya, ¿acaso estaba emocionada por aquella cita doble o como se le llame a esa mierda?

-**Querida –**Mi ahora esposo Walter me abrió la puerta, su mano extendida a manera de que yo pudiera tomarla para poder bajarme mejor.

-**Oh, vaya. Gracias querido –**Digo, observando la sonrisa que 'Walter' tenía en los labios. Cierro la puerta de mi auto y pongo seguro al mismo, para comenzar a caminar con los brazos entrelazados junto con 'Walter' hasta donde los otros dos nos esperaban.

-**Señoritas –**Me forcé a no reír ante los pésimos modales. Vega les ganaba en una reverencia, eso estaba. No había visto una tan... graciosa y pátetica.

-**Ah, ah –**Vega aparta de un manotazo la mano que aquel chico había extendido para tomar la mía–**. Ella es **_**mía**_**. Mi esposa, ¿recuerdan? –**Intercambiamos miradas, yo agradeciendo aquel gesto y ella diciéndome que no había por qué.

Claramente, ambas NO queríamos nada con ellos, si estamos tan decididas como para seguir en nuestro papel de esposo y esposa. Y creo que con el hecho de que yo acepte a eso ya es mucho decir. Y si aquello les molestó no lo mostraron, sólo se sonrieron entre sí y abrieron las puertas del restaurante para nosotras. Vega les agradeció asintiendo levemente la cabeza. Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, Vega y yo de un lado y los chicos del lado opuesto.

-**¿Tal vez la próxima vez podamos salir normales? **

**-¿Normales? No comprendo eso –**Comento, tanto por el hecho de seguir en mi papel como por el hecho de que para mí, esto ya es MUY normal.

-**Ya saben –**Comenzó Chad, dirigiéndome una mirada y luego mirando fijamente a Vega, quien le ignoró. Ja, así se hace–**. Ustedes dos como chicas, con ropas normales.**

**-Discúlpame joven, pero yo así suelo vestir –**Digo en mi defenza y Walter al lado mío me da un suave rodillazo, indicándome que he hecho bien.

-**Y yo, joven... soy un hombre. No puedo ser chica. Además, nunca saldría con alguien como ustedes dos... ya saben, tengo esposa, dos hijos –**Y no olvides tu narcolepsia querido.

-**Oh, ya veo –**Dice el que le solté un codazo en el pecho. No recuerdo su nombre, pero igual, _no_ quiero saberlo. Él y su amigo hacen aquel molesto sonido junto con su saludo. ¿Para qué demonios hacen eso? ¿No basta chocar manos o nudillos?

-**Jóvenes... –**Dice el camarero, deteniéndose un momento al mirarme a mi y a Walter–** Señores. Aquí tienen la carta, en unos minutos volveré para tomar su orden.**

Abrí la carta, sólo para que la cerraran bruscamente. Levanté mi vista, mi mirada dura fija en aquel idiota. ¡Disculpa, pero no tienes derechos de hacer eso!

-**Yo pago por ti –**Le sonrio suavemente, forzándome a mantener mi puño debajo de mi mesa y no en su cara.

-**Oh, no. Yo soy el esposo de Nancy, yo debería de pagar la comida de **_**mi**_** esposa –**Bah, con tal de que alguien me pague la comida, no veo por qué quejarme.

Después de todo soy la esposa, ¿no? Er... no sonó de lo más lindo. Y sonó más egoísta de lo que pensé haría.

* * *

Espero y ya no tengamos que lidear con esos tontos. SON. UNOS. INMADUROS. ¡No tienen pudor! Cuando comenzamos a decirles que de verdad no queríamos nada con ellos, absolutamente NADA, ellos rieron y dijeron que todas las chicas caían redondo por ellos. Pues a saber qué tipo de chicas son los que se enamoran de esos perdedores. Después yo pregunté que si no captaron lo que quisimos decirles con la canción y ¿qué contestaron? Que nunca nadie les había dedicado una canción. ¡Cuando nada tenía que ver la canción! ¡LA LETRA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! La letra decía todo, que queríamos NADA con ellos. No, los tontos tomaron la canción como si fuera alguna declaración retorcida de nuestro inexistente amor por ellos. ¡UGH! Simplemente no andaba nada bien algún mecánismo en sus cabezas. Si esque había uno claro.

Y después, los tontos, queriéndonos regresar el favor interrumpieron la tranquilizadora música de fondo para ponerse a cantar MUY desafinadamente una canción, no tanto como la hermana de Vega, pero muy cercas a ese tipo de desafinación. Nunca antes sentí tanta vergüenza. Pero igual, el hecho de que en esos momentos no era _yo, _sino _Nancy,_ me reconfortó, si algún día volvía a ir a ese lugar, nadie me reconocería, porque iría como Jade. Lo peor esque la gente comenzó a ver raro a 'Walter' cuando Chad anunció por microfono que "Amaba con total locura al hombre allá en la esquina, aquel con bigote y hermosa figura." Seriamente, ¿quién anuncia algo así en público? Y fue ahí donde interferí yo aclarando que_ Walter_ y yo, _Nancy,_ eramos casados, que aquellos dos sólo eran unos jóvenes que quisieron hablar con nosotros. Y que, sólo por que teníamos hambre decidimos acompañarlos, pero que no les conocíamos.

En fin, retracto lo dicho la noche con mi 'cita' con Vega, _esta_ es la peor noche de todas. DE TODAS. Nunca creí que alguien se pudiese avergonzar tan públicamente sin temor o nervios. Eso respondió mi pregunta de si tenían o no un poco de sentido común. Y NO, nada de ello.

-**Has estado muy callada.**

**-Vega, acabo de tener la PEOR noche de toda mi vida, no quiero hablar de nada. Quiero ahorcar a eso hijos de su gran... ¡Ah! –**Suelto un golpe al volante, frenando justo a tiempo en un alto.

-**Entonces habrá que planear algo para que les quede más en claro que **_**NO**_** queremos algo con ellos –**Lo que sea con tal de alejarlos.

-**Y pronto.**

**-_Muy, muy... pronto._**

* * *

No pude evitar esto... simplemente tengo la urgencia de escribir algo ante cada situación que me da ideas y un punto de partida x3.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, pero... no me pondré a explicar por qué, porque pierdo tiempo Y porque me pondría a soltar muchas expresiones mías, que, estoy 100% segura, nadie entenderá. Ahora disfruten.

_**Disclaimer:** Victorious no me pertenence._

* * *

**-¿Bromeas verdad? **–Pregunto, esperando a que sea así.

**-No.**

Cierro los ojos y respiro. No. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un sí? ¿Un: 'Sí Jade, estoy bromeando'? ¿No verdad? Es un: 'No Jade, jodimos'. Creí que ya no molestarían más. Pero no. Ahí están jode y jode y se aferran a uno como garrapatas. Bien, calmada.

-**¿Y en dónde están exactamente? –**Pregunto, arqueando una ceja con esperanza que diga algo similar a: 'lejos, muy, muy, lejos'.

-**¡No sé! Yo los ví cuando iba a mi casillero y... me metí aquí rápidamente, y cuando pasaste te metí aquí pero eso ya lo sabes –**Me explica Vega.

-**De acuerdo. Necesitamos un plan. Uno... que no tenga muchos problemas para funcionar –**Digo, mi vista gacha mientras busco por mi mente que pueda funcionar–**. ¿No podemos ir simplemente a clases?**

**-No sé si sigan ahí afuera –**Me contesta Vega, dando una hojeada a la puerta.

-**Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo –**Digo, tomando un paso hacia delante y poniendo mi mano sobre la perilla.

-**¡No lo hagas Jade!**

**-Si no— De acuerdo, esto ya se está poniendo rídiculo. ¡Vamos Vega! ¡Son dos hombres! Podemos con ellos. Hemos podido con otros, ¿no? –**Asiente–** Entonces vamos. Iremos, les diremos que NO queremos algo con ellos e igual lo que sea que nos falte decir para alejarlos de nosotras. ¿Entendido? –**Asiente nuevamente.

Respiro un poco antes de abrir la puerta. No hay nadie, no están ellos.

-**No están Vega, vamos a clases –**Le digo, esperando a que salga del cuerto del conserje. Comenzamos a caminar a nuestra siguiente clase entre los vacíos pasillos, pues hace ya un rato que sonó la campana–**. ¿Sabes que pudimos huír por la biblioteca? –**Vega pronuncia 'Oh', sus labios levemente separados. Claramente no le pasó eso por la mente–** Bien, hasta luego.**

**-Hasta luego –**Se despide con un ademán y tomamos diferentes caminos a nuestras diferentes clases.

* * *

Me encuentro sentada levemente inclinada hacia delante, mis piernas cruzadas y mi codo apoyada en la de arriba, mi mano cubriendo mi rostro ante la frustración, desesperación, irritación, incredulidad y bochorno que siento. ¡Creí que ya se habrían ido! ¡AHHH!

-**¿Entonces, Jade, Tori? ¿Qué hacen estos jóvenes aquí? –**Pregunta Sikowitz. Puedo sentir la mirada de todos clavadas en mí. Y sólo quiero gritarles un: ¡MIREN A OTRO LADO TONTOS!

-**Ellos... –**Comienza Vega, mirándome a mí y luego a ellos.

Suspiro y alzo el rostro, dispuesta a explicar la situación al ver que Vega no es capáz de hacerlo. Bien... ¿por dónde empezar exactamente? Hay tantos lugares por los cuales podría empezar. Ah, ya.

-**Mira Sikowitz, después de que te fueras, pasó un tiempo y estos dos... sujetos aquí presentes –**Digo, señalándoles y dándoles una breve hojeada antes de fijar mi vista en el profesor nuevamente–**, llegaron de la nada cuando Vega y yo intentabamos tener una 'buena cita' y estos... dos sujetos comenzaron a hablar estúpideces y a intentar conseguir una cita con nosotras dos y—**

**-¿Y aceptaron? –**Pregunta interrumpiéndonos.

-**¡No!**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Preferiría ir con Jade a que con ellos –**Dice Vega, señalándome a mi cuando me nombró y a los dos chicos cuando igual lo hace.

-**En ese caso no tengo problema con que estos dos jóvenes les sigan a todos lados –**Disculpa, ¿qué? Está bromeando verdad. Tiene que, no puede decirlo de verdad–**. Tori, Jade, hoy tendrán una cita con estos dos jóvenes de aquí.**

**-¡Whoa! ¡Alto ahí! –**Exclamo, levantándome de mi lugar rápidamente, al igual como hizo Vega, igualmente alarmada ante aquellas noticias–** Nosotras dos –**Agito mi dedo, señalándome a mi y a Vega–**, en definitiva NO iremos con ellos –**Sikowitz se cruza de brazos y toma un respiro, haciendo una mueca que indicaba estaba pensando en algo.

-**A menos que ustedes dos no quieran un—**

**-¡AH! ¿Enserio? –**Iba en serio respecto a eso de la cita–** De acuerdo –**Ruedo los ojos, tomando nuevamente asiento en la silla tras mío–**. Bien, sólo diles que se vallan de aquí, no les quiero cercas en clases por lo menos –**Digo, irritada ante la presencia de aquellos dos tontos aquí.

-**Jóvenes, tomen asiento y guarden silencio en la clase -**¡Nah! Le digo que los saque y en vez de eso les dice él a ellos que se queden.

Ambos se sonrién y chocan manos antes de tomar una silla vacía y sentarse al lado nuestro, muy, muy cercas nuestro. Quería patearlo, tirarlo de la silla como he hecho varias veces con Vega, sólo que, esta vez, con verdaderas ganas de hacerle daño. Por mí que Vega y el otro tipo hagan lo que sea, pero que a mí me dejen en paz, tanto por su bien físico como mental, aunque mental, ¿qué podría yo dañar? Ya me mostraron que _no _tienen un cerebro muy funcional. Pero esque _nunca_ me había topado con un sujeto así de insoportable. Usualmente bastaba darles una mirada o una frase para que me dejaran en paz. No, estos dos ni con una canción, oraciones, argumentos, repetitivos y frecuentes 'NO', señales de que NO queremos algo con ellos, practicamenete les hacemos señales de humo y no captarían, ni con señales de humo, señas, diferente idioma, nada. NA-DA. Son tan jodidamente insoportables. Y lo que más deseo hacer es enseñarles, demostrarles, decirles, aclararles, lo que sea, pero que entiendan que NO, NO y repito: NO quiero nada con ellos.

Intercambio una mirada con Vega, y tuerso mis labios ligeramente, diciéndole que también siento la misma desesperación, frustración e indignación que ella. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Por otro lado, Sikowitz tiene que parar con sus amenazas de reprobarnos en el semestre. Es odioso, y pienso reclamarle por éso. Además, la obra ya pasó y por lo tanto esos dos tontos igual debieron haber pasado, nuevamente, no.

La clase pasa sin muchos problemas, sólo claro, la insistente mirada del tipo al lado mío. Era incómodo. Y era mucho más incómodo y molesto el hecho de que no podía soltarle un golpe cada que sentía como su mirada se desviaba un poco de vez en vez. Dios, eso fue probablemente lo más insoportable. Sí, usualmente sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro, pero no me hacen tonta a mí, no, sé perfectamente que sus ojos también se clavaron en mis pechos una que otra vez. Sé bien que no soy la más discreta respecto a mis pechos, no los oculto mucho, pero eso no da derecho al tipo a verlos. Son míos, y sólo míos, así que, deja de verlos.

Carraspeo, diciéndole que pare de ver mis pechos, y espero eso haga o enserio le doy un buen golpe, no bromeo. Yo misma estoy sorprendida de cómo es que he logrado soportar sus miradas en estos minutos ya pasados, pero no soportaré más. Ah, ah. Otra vez que sus ojos se desvíen a mis pechos, le suelto el golpe sin titubearlo. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que sonrie coquetamente —_si esque puede uno considerar esa sonrisa así, porque seriamente, ¿qué tipo de sonrisa 'coqueta' es así? Demonios, que yo puedo hacerlo mejor, y no lo digo por tener un enorme ego, sólo digo la verdad— _y da una rápida hojeada a Vega y a su amigo, para después volver a fijar sus ojos en mi rostro. Bien, así me gusta, porque juro por todo lo que quieras perdedor, que si das otra mirada _(por más breve y rápida que sea)_ a mis pechos, y te rompo el oscico.

Para mi suerte, no pasa mucho cuando la campana se hace escuchar, causando que casi todos se levanten de sus lugares para retirarse.

-**Sikowitz –**Le llamo, antes de que pueda dar un paso fuera de este salón, pues sé que si así sucede, no tendré ya oportunidad de tener una conversación decente con él, sólo un pequeño intercambio de palabras.

-**¿Sí, Jade? –**Veo como Tori—¡Vega! Y los dos tontos aún siguen en el salón, esperándome. Dios, ¿un momento de privacidad por favor?

-**Ustedes dos chicos pueden esperarnos afuera un ratito, ¿por favor? –**Pregunto con una sonrisa y tono suave forzado.

-**Claro –**Mantuve esa sonrisa hasta que se fueron, borrándola al instante una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

-**Ahora explícame por qué hiciste eso –**Demando, mi tono mostrando cuan molesta me tiene su decisión de ponernos a Vega y a mí en una cita con esos dos tontos.

-**¿Hacer qué?** –Pregunta, totalmente ajeno a algo que bien debería saber.

-**¡Ponerme en una cita con esos tontos! –**Siseo, con la precaución de tener el tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que los dos de afuera no me escuchen.

-**Oh, eso.**

**-Sí, _eso._**

_**-**_**Bueno, ustedes dos chicas ocupan tener una mejor relación. Y si esos dos chicos lo lograron, ¿por qué no aprovechar un poco más la oportunidad? –**Entrecerré mis ojos, mostrando mis dientes. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿No es así?

-**Y para eso nos amenazas con reprovarnos en el semestre? –**Pregunto, moviendo lentamente mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-**Pues... ¡Adiós chicas! –**Grita, dándose a la fuga por la ventana.

-**¡SIKOWITZ! –**Corro a la ventana, asomando mi cabeza para ver como mi profesor se aleja apresuradamente– **¡Ugh! No puedo creerlo –**Miro a Vega, quien retrocede ante mi mirada–**. Vámonos de aquí –**Digo una vez ya más calmada. No quiero asustar a la pobre, claro, _amo_ hacer éso, pero no estoy de humor en estos momentos y ella es la única que entiende por lo que estoy pasando ahorita, ya que ella también está forzada a salir con un chico que no es de su agrado. Pffft. Jamás creí decir tantos 'No' en un solo día, o en una sóla oración u expresión.

-**Pero ellos—**

**-Saldremos por la otra puerta, o bien, por la ventana. Piensa –**Asiente, dando una última mirada a la puerta antes de seguirme en mi huida por la ventana.

Rayos. ¿Estoy huyendo de unos perdedores? Habrá que ver qué funciona de manera que esos tontos nos dejen en paz de una vez. Tengo que buscar incansablemente que funciona para alejarlos, me desesperan.

-**De acuerdo Vega, ¿ideas para sacarnos a ésos dos de encima? –**Pregunto, mirándola unos segundos para después regresar mi vista al frente.

-**La verdad que no lo sé. ¡OH! –**Para abruptamente, tomándome de los brazos y mirándome con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-**Dime la idea –**Presiono, muero por escucharla.

-**Podríamos, ya sabes, presentarles a Trina –**Una leve sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Sí, ¿quién rayos soportaría a su hermana?–** ¡Vamos por ella! –**Me toma de la mano y me arrastra a dónde sea que sea, en busca de su latosa y molesta hermana.

* * *

-**¿Y? –**Pregunta Tori—¡Vega! Esperanzada de que su hermana haya logrado algo con esos dos tontos.

-**Nada –**Dice alzando los hombros.

-**¿C-Cómo que nada? –**Tartamudea Vega, frunciendo el ceño.

-**Nah, esos dos están MUY enamorados de ustedes dos. ¿Por qué no les dan una oportunidad? –**Bufo con ironía.

-**¿Una oportunidad, dices? A ver Trina –**Llevo mi mano a mi boca, pensando por unos segundos en qué decirle a la hermana de Vega aquí al lado mío–**. Ya. Esos dos son unos tontos, impulsivos, ignorantes –**Comienzo, ennumerando cada carácteristica con mis dedos– **, nada guapos, no saben como ligarse una chica, Trina... son de todos menos algo que siquiera se acerque a alguien que consideraría digno de mirar o dirigirle la palabra.**

**-Así es. Jade tiene demasiada razón. Aunque yo si les dirijiría la palabra o los miraría.**

**-¡Duh! Es porque eres casi igual de perdedora que esos dos –**Comento mordasmente.

-**¡Huh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-¿Qué no quiero decir con eso?**

**-¡Sabes qué! ¡Saldré con ese chico y— Eww, no. Ay, Jade... no quiero salir con esos dos –**Lloriquea Vega, frunciendo las cejas desesperada de que no se pueda safar de la cita tan fácilmente.

-**Sí, ni yo con ustedes tres, ahora para de andar de quejosa y apresúrate a cambiarte de ropas –**Le digo, cruzándome de brazos.

No puedo creer que estoy haciendo ésto. ¡No puedo creer que Sikowitz nos obligara a hacer éto! Preferiría no sé... seriamente prefiero salir con Robbie antes que con esos tipos. Me pregunto qué espectáculo me darán ahora. Y peor aún que ya no estaré vestida diferente. Ahora sí, humillación total. Esque... no sé, simplemente no me siento como para salir con alguien, digo, después de Beck nadie. No conosco a alguien que soporte mis rabietas, arranques de ira, celos, no, simplemente todos me soportan eso por miedo a que si comentan algo les arrancaré la cabeza, lo cual es muy probable. No se me viene a la mente alguien que me acepte con todo y mis 'rarezas', con mi manía a objetos punzocortantes, objetos que hagan un gran daño físico en general. A alguien que no le moleste mi manera de ser, que pese a todas las peleas que llegue a tener con esa persona, aún me ame, y oh Dios que me estoy poniendo toda detallista y sentimental, asco.

Suspiro silenciosamente y volteo por sobre mi hombro, mirando a Vega bajar las escaleras. Giré mi rostro bruscamente con un ligerísimo rubor en mis mejillas, la idea más estúpida del mundo pasándome por la cabeza. Imposible éso, no. No, simplemente no a esa idea. Bien, falta esperar a que esos dos lleguen.

-**Así que... ¿ninguna otra idea que paresca tener buenos resultados? –**Pregunta Vega sentándose a mi lado.

La miro rápidamente, observando sus ropas para después fingir ponerme a pensar en algo. Al igual que yo, no se vistió formalmente, después de todo, no íremos a una cita formal. Lleva una camisa color blanco con un _cardigan _color azul y en su regazo yace un suéter de cierre morado. Sus ya usuales jeans y unos _converse_ azul marino.

-**No... tengo idea la verdad –**Sí, de hecho la tengo, pero ésa _tampoco_ pasará.

El silencio inunda el lugar, mientras ambas esperamos a nuestras 'citas' llegue por nosotras dos. Sólo espero que esta 'cita' sea menos vergonzosa que la anterior. ¿En cuántas citas más estaré antes de que finalize el mes?

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando nuestras 'citas' llegan, haciendo sonar el claxon del auto rídiculamente fuerte. Me levanto con igual desgano que Vega, ambas caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

Los tipos eran _tan_ originales. Noten el sarcásmo que mana de esa oración. Decidieron que una cita tan_ perfecta_ como esta, merecía ser en el lugar donde nos conocimos, el lugar en donde "nos enamoramos". Sí, estamos de regrezo en Nozu.

-**Entonces... ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí? –**Paro de beber mi bedida y la dejo en la barra, resoplando cansadamente.

-**¿Cómo me enamoré de ti? –**Repito lentamente, analizando la pregunta–** No sé, aún no lo hago. Cuando lo haga te lo diré, lo cual será probablemente nunca.**

**-Oh, no importa, esperaré –**Me dice sonriente, lo que provoca que mi mano vuele a mi frente, incredula ante tal ignorancia.

-**Por la décima vez, no, no puedes comprarme una bebida –**Rio para mis adentros al escuchar a Vega decir eso con tono desesperado. Acéptalo chico, ella no accederá a que le compres una bebida–. **¡Jade! –**Le reto con la mirada a decir su queja ante el hecho de que le quitara un sushi, pero ella suspira y hunde su rostro entre sus manos.

Denlo por hecho, Vega está pasando un peor momento que yo. Al menos, aquí el señor al lado mío ya no me molesta tanto, no después de los tres golpes que le dí, uno más débil que el anterior. Pero debido al hecho de que Vega le es díficil ser toda agresiva, seguirá teniendo problemas con 'su chico'.

-**Suficiente –**Se levanta de su lugar, su cabeza gacha en señal de que intenta calmar su desesperación ante el asunto–**. Ocupo un momento privado contigo en el baño, Jade –**Alzo mis cejas, no captando el por qué de su petición, yo ya estoy cómoda–**. Así que si nos disculpan, chicos. Es un asunto de mujeres –**Le dice con una sonrisa, que me muestra cuan grande es su necesidad de hablarme. Ja.

Ambos chicos se sonríen, chocando sus nudillos con su usual "¡Whooo!", lo que me hace rodar los ojos. Vega me toma por la muñeca y me arrastra hacia los baños, su agarre firme ante lo que siente en estos momentos.

-**No lo soporto más, Jade –**Me dice, su tono con un deje de exasperación; puedo decir que está al borde de las lágrimas.

-**Vega. No sé de qué te preocupas, a mí ya me está agradando mi no-cita-pero-sí-cita –**Le miro duramente cuando golpea mi antebrazo, a lo que ella me dirije una mirada que me ruega coopere con ella–**. ¿Qué? Creo que me está empezando a agradar.**

**-¿Lo estás considerando como una opción? –**Pregunta, y por un segundo creí ver algo como dolor y miedo en su mirada, seguramente por el hecho de estar exagerando la situación.

-**No sé. Ya está aprendiendo a no molestarme tanto, ni a desviar su mirada a donde no debe –**Me encojo de hombros–**. Posiblemente.**

**-¡Jade!**

**-¿Qué? Es la verdad Vega, ya no es tan irritante como en un inicio.**

**-¿Entonces en algún punto, si sigue así, le invitarías a salir? ¿Una cita verdadera? –**Me dice, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-**Hey, no hay por qué alarmarse. Sé que son unos tontos, pero un poco de tiempo y aclaraciones, seguro me consiguen un buen novio –**Me mira fijamente por un momento, su entrecejo fruncido en molestia–**. Mira, aún sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza, pero no es tan mala opción, sí, no es tan guapo como Beck fue y demaces, pero es lindo. Me compró una bebida –**Sonrio en mi última oración, más por el hecho de conseguirme una bebida gratis que por el hecho de que él me la haya dado.

**-Ay Dios, y creí que estabas en ésto conmigo –**Me dice, agitando su cabeza.

-**Y yo. Pero te veo a tí y al señor te compraré una bebida y puedo ver que él no es tan irritante.**

**-¡Jade! Pero... agh. No sé, no puedes dejarme con el señor te compraré una bebida –**Una sonrisa y una leve risa corta su frase, lo que causa que cubra su boca con su mano y desvíe la mirada–**. No puedes dejarme con él.**

**-Claro que puedo, nunca acordé contigo a ayudarte con él, si a caso llegamos a un silencioso acuerdo de huir de ellos, porque en esos instantes ambas pasamos por lo mismo –**Replico, mi voz comenzando a sonar irritada, pues así estoy.

-**¡Bien! Intentaré pasar un buen momento con el señor te compraré una bebida –**Y con eso sale del baño a pasos largos.

Sonrio de medio lado, contenta de lo que acabo de hacer. Oh Vega. Primero enterate a qué llegarás si intentas algo con Chad antes de hacer algo por frustración, de lo cual sé, no te agradarán los resultados.

No le mentí a Vega sobre el hecho de que ya no me irritaba tanto la presencia de... se me fue de nuevo el nombre; de hecho, ya me agradaba, por lo menos ya no hablaba en ese horroroso tono de voz que me sacaba de quisio, ahora hablaba normal, calmado. Considerarlo como novio... no, no lo creo, tal vez había mínimas oportunidades, pero dudaba fuera así. Oh bien, de regreso con aquel sujeto y a ver qué más sucederá en esta 'cita'.

* * *

Bien, capítulo raro, más raro que... algo, sí, éso. Chavo me voy a dormir y a descanzar m— no, no.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ojos y tiempo :D. Espero y este capítulo todo_ weird_ les haya gustado, si no... bueno, ya imaginen ustedes cuales serían mis palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

Chavo, me tardé :c, perooo, he intentado reponerlo. Nah, la verdad dudo reponga algo, pero es mejor que nada :3.

_¡Gracias por los reviews!_ Y su paciencia, pero ya, haré lo más que esté dispuesta a hacer para no tardarme mucho xD_(Lo cual me será difícil, pero bueh...)_

* * *

**-Tienes que admitirlo, la cita no estuvo tan mala –**Le digo a Vega, quien sólo rueda los ojos y bufa no pensando lo mismo que yo.

-**Sí, claro, tú no fuiste quién soportó al señor te compraré una bebida más de media hora –**Replica dándome una mirada que me dice lo poco que le gustó mi idea de 'darles privacidad para que se conocieran mejor'.

-**Pues hablando de tu novio—**

**-¡No es mi novio!**

**-Como sea. Tú aún-no-novio, le dijo algo a mi 'cita' y se portó de lo más insoportable. Más insoportable que la vez que lo conocí –**Le explico, mi entrecejo fruncido ante el horrible recuerdo.

-**¿Es por eso que su naríz y su labio sangraban? –**Preguntó Vega, una apenas visible sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Intentó besarme. Besó mi puño –**Le digo, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

-**Debió dolerle.**

**-No sé... se tiró al suelo y comenzó a quejarse y a lloriquear –**Guardo silencio, recordando el momento–**. Después le grité algo similar a –**Tomé un poco de aire–**: "¡Si quieres conquistar a una chica empieza despacio! ¡Habla con ella sobre cosas cotidianas y nunca empieses con lo más privado y que involucre **_**ese**_** tipo de cosas!" Después le tiré la bebida encima.**

**-Vaya. ¿Cómo fue que Beck consiguió tenerte a su lado? –**Pregunta Vega sorprendida por lo que le he contado.

-**Con obsequios que teminaron contra su cara o debajo de sus ropas, bromas pesadas hacia él, insultos... gritos y reclamos de mi parte, uno que otro golpe, humillación pública. A ver qué más... –**Miro al cielo un momento, recordando por qué otras cosas más hice pasar a Beck–** Me aproveché de él varias veces, le robé una que otra cosa, perdí "accidentalmente" unas cosas de su propiedad, que he de decir, eran importantes para él. Vacié varias veces, igual, "accidentalmente", café sobre trabajos suyos, ¡Oh! Está la vez que—**

**-Ya entendí, le hiciste la vida imposible a Beck... –**Suelta una risa–** justo como haces conmigo –**Mis ojos rápidamente se posaron en ella cuando dijo eso, mi risa sesando; ¿qué quería decir?–**. Sólo que yo no intento ser tu novia. Sólo tu amiga.**

**-Eres mi conocida, ¿no te basta con eso? –**Le pregunto, tomando otra papa de su almuerzo–** Con el simple hecho de que te hable debería ser suficiente.**

**-Jade, la mitad de lo que me dices es ofencivo e hiriente.**

**-¿Y? No te quejas de eso –**Replico.

-**Claro que lo hago, todo el tiempo –**Me aclara.

-**Quejica.**

**-Agh. Contigo no es muy posible entablar una conversación normal –**Dice, dando otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

-**¿Quién te manda a entablar conversación conmigo? Ni siquiera me agrada hablar contigo.**

Rueda los ojos y regresa su mirada a su almuerzo, de vez en cuando dirijiéndome miradas de 'deja de agarrar de MI comida', las cuales ignoraba. No pasa mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos este silencio mutuo cuando los demás llegan y toman asiento, todos discutiendo por algo que ni Vega ni yo sabemos.

-**Entonces chicas. ¿Cómo les fue ayer en su cita? –**Pregunta André, una sonrisa nerviosa apareciendo en su cara.

-**Del asco –**Respondo instantaneamente–**. No veo cómo podría ser diferente.**

**-Lo que dice Jade, fue un asco aquella cita. No sé por qué a Sikowitz se le ocurrió tal estúpidez. Esos dos... no. Nunca, jamás, no habría conección.**

**-La dulce realidad –**Digo, contenta de que así sea, porque si algún día llego a salir con uno de esos dos... mayor estúpidez no se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer.

-**¿Entonces ninguna de las dos podría llegar a salir con alguno de ellos? –**Pregunta Robbie, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-**Solo quizás en las peores pesadillas –**Digo, provocando en André un sonido de victoria.

-**¡Ah, rayos!**

**-Te lo dije viejo -**¿Le dijo Rex qué? Bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Ah, ya veo qué.

-**¿Apostaron?**

**-Ajá –**Dice André, sonriente a la vez que estiraba su mano para tomar sus diez dolares.

-**Robbie apostó que por lo menos una de ustedes dos lograría sentir algo por uno de ellos dos –**Explica Beck, mirando a Robbie–**. André, que éso no sucedería, al menos no en mucho tiempo.**

**-Sí... y perdí –**Dice Robbie con un suspiro, obviamente decepcionado por perder una apuesta en la que él daba por hecho ganaría. Tonto.

-**¿Y qué pasó en su cita? –**Pregunta Cat, enroscando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-**Yo... golpeé a mi pareja... y le tiré mi bebida encima.**

**-Wow, ¿enserio hiciste eso? –**Pregunta André.

-**¿Lo dudas?**

**-No.**

**-Mi 'cita' intentó comprarme una bebida –**Suprimí una risa ante eso. ¿Cuándo no?–.** Me negué en total... aproximadamente treinta veces en toda la noche. Si esque no se me pasaron unas –**Oh vaya. ¿Qué el tipo cree que con una bebida que le compre ya Vega le será totalmente suya?–**. Sikowitz tiene que pagar por eso, la verdad. ¿Cómo se le pasa por la mente ponernos en una cita con unos tipos que él ni conoce y que son unos acosadores?, tanto así que se saltaron clases para estar con nosotras. Eso ya es demasiado para mis gustos –**Dice, dando una mordida a una papa.

-**Podría ser peor –**Dice Cat, mirando a Tori con aquella inocente mirada suya.

-**¿Exactamente cómo, Cat?**

**-Podrías haber tenido una cita con Jade. Eso sí sería maaaalo –**Mi mirada se fija instantaneamente sobre Rex, mis fosas nasales aleteando ante el enojo que siento.

-**¡Rex! –**Grita Robbie cuando lanzo a Rex lo más lejos posible–** ¡Eso no es educado! –**Me reclama Robbie, y mi dura mirada se fija en él.

-**¿Cres que me importa Shappiro? –**Digo fríamente, su labio inferior tembló un poco antes de que corriera para recuperar a aquel títere.

Y esque Rex debía aprender a mantener su boca callada. Aquellos comentarios espontaneos que soltaba me irritaban cuando me involucraban de una manera no linda. No es que no me enorgulleciera cuando hablaban cosas 'no lindas' de mí, pero había unas cosas que no me gustaban.

-**¿Ahora ves por qué Rex dijo lo que dijo? –**Habla Vega, una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-**¿Y a tí qué con éso Vega? Igual, no es como si supieras de primera mano como puedo llegar a ser en una cita –**Le digo, levantándome de mi lugar molesta.

Digo. ¿Quién demonios se cree? Ella nunca ha salido conmigo para jusgar cómo llego a comportarme en una cita. Y uno no puede tomar de base mi comportamiento, eso es... estúpido. Una cosa es como me comporte con la gente, y otra con mi cita, claro, una cita con la que yo _acepte_ salir. Si es forzado pues... ahí están los resultados, termino golpeando a alguien y vaciando mi bebida sobre esa persona.

Whoa, paremos ahí los pensamientos. Obvio que Vega no puede jusgarme. Ni ahora ni nunca, no. En primera, porque _no_ está en mis planes salir con ella. A mi me gustan los hombres, nada más los hombres, no mujeres. Y mucho menos Vega. Quiero decir, la chica y yo no podemos pasar más de cinco minutos juntas sin andar insultándonos la una a la otra, ahora, tener una cita con ella... la primera imagen que me viene a la cabeza es un desastre de comida y unas sillas rotas y volteadas con la mesa en el suelo. ¿Otro punto? Si eso me llega con la palabra 'cita', con la palabra 'novia' me llega la imagen de un pozo en la tierra. No es mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Es bastante molesta y basta una simple oración de su parte para irritarme instantaneamente. Esque la mayoría de las cosas que salen de su boca son odiosas, a oídos míos, claro.

Así que, establecido el punto en el que Vega tiene inexistentes posibilidades de salir conmigo, no, no tiene derecho de jusgar como sería una cita conmigo.

Me detengo en mis pasos, con una expresión de sorpresa. No. Imposible. Aunque... podría ser que... ¡No! Ni en mis más locos sueños eso debería pasar. Me prohibo a mi misma volver a pensar en tal locura... ja, como si prohibirme algo sirviera de algo. ¿Cuántas veces no me han prohibido algo y termino ignorando aquella prohibición?

Entro al salón, el cual se encuentra vacío, pues aún no ha sonado la campana. Tomo asiento en mi lugar y una amplia sonrisa logra mostrarse. Oh sí, que aquella mañana fue irritante, pero poner a Vega contra el piso fue entretenido, aunque no lo mostrase.

-**¿Por qué la sonrisa? –**Borro por completo dicha sonrisa, mirándola duramente mientras toma una silla y la acomoda frente a mí–** Vamos Jade, lo lamento. ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo que es la verdad, por esa actitud agresiva que tienes Rex dijo eso.**

**-¿Y crees que me importa el por qué lo haya dicho? No soy tonta, mucho menos estúpida, sé bien el por qué de las palabras de Rex –**Contesto fríamente.

-**Bien. ¿Entonces por qué sonreías?**

**-¿Recuerdas la mañana en donde nuestros papeles fueron asignados? Cuando llegué y tú estabas en _MI_ asiento.**

**-Oh, **_**esa**_** mañana –**Esboza una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

_La campana sonó, indicando que las clases comenzaban, y yo entré al salón justo al mismo tiempo._

_-**¡Enserio! –**Exclamé con una sonrisa ironica. Cat se acomodo mejor en su asiento, de manera que pudiera ver mejor lo que sucedía._

_**-¿Qué? –**Preguntó Vega, no comprendiendo el por qué de mi exclamación. No se inmutó ni en girarse para verme, lo cual no me importó la verdad._

_-**¿Por qué está tu tracero en mi silla? –**Pregunté, haciendo que Vega inclinara su cabeza en una expresión pensativa. Todos giraron su cabeza para ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-**Oh. No estoy segura, creo que tendrás que hablarle a mi tracero sobre eso –**Me dice con sorna, levantándose de su lugar e inclinándose hacia delante con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas a la vez que meneaba su tracero, esperando a que hiciera algo._

_Me incliné, irritada ante su actitud–** ¡Lárgate de mi silla! –**Vega tomó nuevamente asiento en mi silla, obviamente no esperando que yo respondiera a su comentario. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Ella quizo que se lo dijera a su tracero, así que eso hice._

_-**Sabes, no tenemos asientos asignados en esta clase –**Me dice, girando su cabeza un poco para verme mejor._

_-**Sí, podemos sentarnos donde queramos –**Robbie dijo medio sonriendo. Rápidamente le dirijí una mirada, a lo que él reaccionó abriendo su boca y haciendo sonidos de nerviosismo y miedo._

_-**¿Te orinaste un poquito? –**Cat preguntó inocentemente._

_-**No-o –**Respondió con voz temblorosa._

_-**¿Entonces por qué mi pierna está húmeda? –**Preguntó Rex, haciendo que Beck riera en silencio._

_**-¡Muévete! –**Le ordené a Vega, quien aún seguía sentada en MI silla._

_-**No me moveré, me quedaré sentada justo aquí y no hay nada que puedas hacer –**Dijo confiada de que así fuera, cruzando sus piernas y brazos._

_-**¿No? **–Pregunté, moviendo mi bolsa un poco hacia un lado._

_-**Noup –**Me agaché para tomar la silla y así comenzar a inclinarla hacia atrás–**. Oh. De acuerdo, sólo bien, hazlo.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-No me importa**_

_**-Bien –**Repito, inclinándola más hacia atrás._

_**-¡Esto es divertido! ¡Wow!**_

_**-No me importa.**_

_**-¡Mira ése techo!**_

_Finalmente dejo la silla contra el suelo, con Vega aún en ella y me muevo de ahí para tomar asiento en otra silla, Vega aún con su mirada en el techo._

-**De todas maneras, ¿no es igual sentarte en ese lugar que en cualquier otro?**

**-No. Porque yo ya me acostumbré a mi asiento, no a otros.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes que es tu asiento?**

**-Simplemente lo sé Vega. Ahora vete a tu lugar –**Le digo, ya cansada de conversar con ella.

**-No. Me quedaré aquí.**

**-¿Segura? –**Le pregunté, levantando levemente mis cejas.

-**Muy seg—**

Le corté en media respuesta, mi pie ahora descansando en su silla con Vega en el piso. Le sonrio con finjida simpatía.

-**¿Te dolió? –**Ella sólo se levanta, molesta ante mi acción y sacude sus ropas con fuerza. Sí, está molesta.

-**No, Jade –**Me dice con fingida alegría–**. El piso es tan cómodo y suave, que no me dolió nada cuando mi cadera y hombro golpearon con fuerza contra él –**Me dice con sarcasmo, su mano derecha apretando un poco su hombro. Le sonrio, a lo que ella hace una cara.

-**Lo lamento, pero esque estorbabas mi campo de visión. Y tú, no eres algo que me agrade esté en él. Así que algo tenía que hacer –**Dije, alzando mis hombros con desinterés.

-**¿Y un: 'Tori, muévete, me tapas la vista' no se te ocurrió?**

**-Un 'Tori, muévete, me tapas la vista' no hubiera funcionado, porque comenzarias a preguntarme cosas, y eso haría el ambiente más odioso –**Respondo, levantando mi otra pierna para apoyarla sobre la otra, cruzándolas ligeramente.

-**Bien, eso sí –**Suspira y toma asiento en una silla un poco alejada de mí. Dos sillas alejada de mí.

La campana suena segundos después y suelto un quejido, estoy cómoda así. Y pensándolo bien, así estaré por un tiempo más. El salón comienza a llenarse con estudiantes, los murmullos de éstos llegando a mis oídos. El sonido se calma una vez todos ya están acomodados en sus lugares, esperando a que Sikowitz llegara. Suelto un bostezo, aburrida ya de tener tiempo esperando aquí. Saco mi celular para poder ver así qué hora es.

-**Jade, guarda tu celular; Tori, André, paren de platicar; Beck, para de dormirte en clases; Robbie, Rex, dejen su discusión de lado **–Ordena Sikowitz, entrando al salón por la ventana con una bolsa en hechada a su espalda y un coco en su mano, un popote saliendo de un orificio hecho en éste–**. Entonces clase –**Tira aquella bolsa a una esquina, girándose para mirarnos a todos un momento y después, toma asiento en los escalones, mirando detenidamente a Tori, totalmente en silencio, sorbiendo de su popote.

¿Tori? No de nuevo.

-**Mmh... ¿qué pasa? –**Pregunta Vega, sonando nerviosa.

-**¿Cómo les fue a ustedes dos chicas en su cita? –**¿Por qué no me sorprende que pregunte eso en vez de comenzar con la clase?

-**Del asco –**Contestamos Vega y yo al mismo tiempo, recibiendo ambas miradas ante la respuesta sincronizada.

-**Oh. ¿Y eso a que se debe? –**Pregunta, inclinándose un poco para volver a tomar de su coco.

-**No lo sé, Sikowitz. ¿Quizás porque fue una cita forzada y porque aquellos dos son unos completos idiotas? –**Respondo con sarcasmo.

-**Oh, no fue forzada.**

**-¿Qué hay de tus amenazas? –**Pregunta Vega.

-**¿Cuáles? ¿Las vacías amenazas que hice?**

**-¿Disculpa? –**Pregunto, separándome del respaldo e inclinándome hacia delante, para escuchar así mejor.

-**Las amenazas iban vacías.**

Parpadeé y di un respiro pesado, moviendo un poco mi cabeza de arriba a bajo, mi lengua pasando por encima de mis labios mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Flexioné un poco mis rodillas, apoyando mis pies en el borde de la silla.

-**¿Iban vacías? –**Repito, mirando al suelo. De acuerdo, hay un mundo de reacciones que puedo dar a eso. Pero eligiré la que más me llega y más hace presencia en mí.

Me incliné más, mi pecho contra mis piernas; mis dientes presionados fuertementes unos contra otros. Y entonces reaccioné. Empujé con fuerza la silla con mis piernas, estirándolas en todo su largo con fuerza, provocando que la silla saliera volando con fuerza, asustando a todos, unos, inclusive se levantaron de su asiento. Me levanto bruscamente, mi mano aferrada al respaldo de la silla.

-**¿Vacías? –**Repito de nuevo.

-**Oh problemas –**Dice Sikowitz, levantándose de su lugar, alistándose para correr por su vida.

-**Seré piadosa y te pienso dar cinco –**Digo respirando pesadamente, manteniendo bajo control mi ira–**. Uno... –**Mira para todos lados, considerando sus opciones por donde huir– **Dos... –**Muevo un poco la silla, acomodándola mejor a un lado mío. A este punto, mis 'amigos' están intercambiando miradas, preguntándose qué harán–** TRES... –**Sikowitz se da a la fuga, huyendo por la puerta. Bien, tiene dos segundos de aprovechamiento–_**Cuatro... **_–Camino hacia la puerta, la silla siguiéndome.

No cuento hasta el cinco, en vez de eso, salgo disparada por la puerta, la silla aún conmigo. ¡Una amenaza vacía! ¿Lo pueden creer? De verdad que Sikowitz se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso. Puedo escuchar los pasos de mis 'amigos' detrás mío, todos gritándome que parara, dejara la silla a un lado, me calmara, o que dejase en paz a Sikowitz.

Tiro la silla con fuerza, pues sólo me estorba y sonrio al escuchar un sonoro '¡AUCH!', le he dado a alguien. Por lo menos ya la solté. Estoy tentada a mirar por sobre mi hombro para ver a quién le dí, pero en estos momentos lo que más me interesa es hacer a Sikowitz pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Doy vuelta en la esquina. No sé a dónde me dirijo, ni en dónde se encuentra mi loco profesor, simplemente, me dejo guiar por mi deseo de vengarme. No me importa que me hagan algo por agredir a un profesor, él se lo tiene bien merecido.

Un seco sonido sale de mi garganta, similar a un 'Utf'... me acaban de taclear por un costado. Yo, y quien sea que me haya llegado por un costado de golpe, caemos al suelo, un sonido sordo provocado ante el impacto contra el duro y frío suelo.

-**¡Quítate de encima mío! –**Grito, molesta al ver que es Vega quien me ha tacleado.

¿Qué se creía la mujer llegando de la nada por un costado mío y tirándome al suelo con todo su peso? No era una criminal en serie, y ella en definitiva no era una policia o una heroína que salvaba el día tacleando a la criminal. Ja. Si fuera una criminal, podría sacar un arma de mis ropajes y apuñalar— Espera, si tengo un 'arma' entre mis ropajes.

Deslizo mi mano a mi cintura, levantando mi camisa lo suficiente como para poder sacar mis tijeras. Ante la simple vista de ellas, Vega rápidamente se alejó de mí con un salto.

-**¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza Vega? Llegando así de la nada –**Le reprocho, levantándome con algo de dificultad y dolor.

-**Esque no quería que Sikowitz muriera, es un gran profesor, el mejor –**Se excusa.

Ruedo los ojos y paso mi mano por mi cabellera–** Por supuesto que no le mataría, tonta, sólo quería mostrarle que no debe jugar conmigo de esa manera.**

**-Ya, bien. Sólo... cálmate un poquito más –**Arqueo una ceja.

-**¿Para qué quieres me calme un poco más?**

**-Porque cuando estés un poco más calmada ya no serás un peligro para la sociedad –**Alzo mis tijeras con irritación, y sus manos vuelan al nivel de sus hombros, retrocediendo un paso y su cara mostrando nerviosismo. Suspiro irritada.

**-No pienso hacerte algo, tonta –**Le digo, calmando todo su nerviosismo. Volteo a ambos lados–**. Por tu culpa perdí el rastro de Sikowitz.**

**-¿El rastro de Sikowitz? –**Pregunta confundida.

-**Ignora eso. De todos modos, ¿cómo esque tú estás aquí y los demás no? –**Pregunto, mirándola de arribabajo en señal de burla.

El pensamiento de que Vega por si sola no lograría algo conmigo pasando por mi cabeza, pero ya veo que sí, me calmó. Pero sólo porque mi ira se dirigió a ella por un momento. Sonrio de medio lado al pasarme la idea de que, como venganza, debería tirarla escaleras abajo. Sólo falta un empujoncito hacia atrás y flop, cae.

Escucho los pasos de los demás acercarse, y por el constante sonido, vienen a toda velocidad. Me giré para irme. No quería que todos ellos llegaran y me soltaran un sermón que a mí poco me importaba.

-**¿A dónde vas Jade? –**Ignoro la pregunta de Vega y sigo con mi camino–** ¿Jade? Jade –**No funcionará Vega.

Bostezo cuando me doy la vuelta en una esquina, lo cual pude ver le ha molestado.

-**¡Jade! –**Me siguió a paso rápido para así poder alcanzarme. Ugh, odio su insistencia.

-_**¡¿Qué quieres Vega? –**_Siseé, mirándole duramente.

-**¿A dónde vas? –**Ruedo los ojos.

-**A ningún lado –**Me toma del brazo, el cual yo alejo de su tacto con un movimiento brusco–**. ¿A ti por qué te importa a donde valla?**

**-Porque... –**Guardó silencio después de eso pensando en un por qué.

-**Se acabó tu tiempo –**Le dije después de cuatro segundos. Comenzé a caminar a paso apresurado, queriendo así alejarme de Vega, pero la chica seguía insistiendo.

-**Jade –**Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes en un intento de no girarme y soltarle un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Y darle un K.O. Ja, sería interesante hacer eso, dejar a Vega inconciente.

-**Mira Vega, si estás caminando al lado mío por ninguna razón, te recomiendo te alejes, o por lo menos mantengas la boca cerrada y no me molestes –**Le digo, ya bastante irritada de su simple presencia a un lado mío.

-_**Bien.**_

Perfecto. Se pondrá a caminar al lado mío. No quería eso, quería que se diera la media vuelta y se largara. Bien, un rato caminando junto a ella no causaría nada. ¿Verdad?

-_**Me agradabas más cuando eras Nancy –**_La escucho mascullar.

-**Y tú cuando eras Walter –**Me defiendo. Y era verdad, Walter era mucho más fácil de tolerar que Vega.

-**Oh, en ese caso –**Pude sentir la sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que me detuve en mi camino; igual que ella.

-**¿Qué traes en mente? –**Pregunto, mi ceja izquierda enarcada mostrando mi curiosidad.

-**¿Y si Walter y Nancy tienen hoy una cita? –**Hice una mueca ante la idea. No, no quería yo salir con Walter. Pero al final, yo no saldría con Walter, si no Nancy.

¿Nancy quería una cita con su esposo? Sí, tal vez... siempre y cuando su narcolepsia no entrara mucho en la cita. Carraspeo un poco. ¿Qué tengo que perder?

-**De acuerdo. Nancy quiere que Walter pase por ella a las siete cuarenta –**Le informo. Sí, Nancy quiere ver a Walter.

-**Pero Walter no tiene carro... ni licencia para manejar –**Ruedo mis ojos. Sólo ella... él... ¿eh?

-**Bien, Nancy irá por Walter, así que será mejor que Walter no se ponga molesto con su narcolepsia, porque yo no me molestaré en levantarlo de una buena manera –**Le digo, una sonrisa de burla en mis labios. Por supuesto que no, si Nancy encuentra a Walter ahí tirado y dormido, yo me largo.

-**Sí, por eso Nancy lo hará, oh bien, supongo que he de irme –**Dice, mirando para todos lados–**. Bien, esto va para Nancy de Walter –**Dice, inclinándose para darme un beso en el cachete, muy cerca de los labios.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Me... dio un beso Vega? No, no. Vega me dio un beso de parte de Walter que iba para Nancy... hoy será una cita muy rara entre esos dos.

Agito mi cabeza, alejando aquellas estúpidas reflexiones. Sí, Vega me dio un beso, ¿y eso qué? Nada cambia, aún no me agrada y no lo hará. No puedo dejar que un simple beso me afecte.

* * *

**-Así que Nancy, ¿alguna idea de a dónde te... –**Su pregunta es cortada cuando mi esposo, Walter, cae dormido en el asiento del pasajero.

-**Querido... –**Sacudo su hombro suavemente, intentando despertar a mi amado.

No puedo creer que yo, Jade West, esté de nuevo haciendo esto. Después de la obra la verdad que no quería volver a hacer de Nancy. La mujer usaba vestidos bastante llamativos... y amaba a Walter. Y lo peor, era una cariñosa y amorosa esposa.

-**Walter, cariño.**

**-¡ESTOY DESPIERTO! ¡Estoy despierto! –**Grita, haciéndose para delante bruscamente ante el susto de ser despertado de la nada.

-**¿A qué lugar quieres ir? –**Pregunto, mi tono suave y cariñoso. Ugh, odio ese tono cuando es dirigido hacia Vega. Recuerda Jade, es para Walter, no Vega.

-**Oh, estaba pensando en un restaurant por el cual pasé el otro día, es muy hermoso querida, creo que te gustará –**Me dice, sonriéndome ampliamente, sonrisa que corresponde Nancy.

-**Si es un lugar que te gustó, también me gustará a mí, Walter –**Le digo, provocando que sonriera un poco más con ternura.

Juro que todo esta melocidad entre Walter y Nancy hacía que a Jade se le revolviera el estómago. De acuerdo, esto es raro. Tomar a cada quien como diferentes personas, lo cual, así era, pero hey, yo soy Nancy y Vega es Walter, así que la verdad, no importa mucho cómo llame a quién, si al final de todo, uno es uno y el otro es otro. Bien, acabo de medio revolver mi punto, pero aún así, creo que aún lo tengo lo suficientemente claro.

-**¿Entonces? ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?**

–**Es muy sencillo, yo te guio.**

Después de un rato de andar por las calles, logré ubicar de qué lugar hablaba, por lo que le dije que dejara de darme indicaciones. Bien, entonces ahí es donde la cita se dará acabo. Nada mal. Ahora, soportar una cita con Walter, siendo yo Nancy...

Más le valía que le gustase, y si no, pues ni modo, lo intenté por lo menos. Y ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué demonios acepté una cita con Vega? Más valía fuese más Walter que Vega en la cita. De otro modo, usaría el tenedor contra ella. Oh, mi amigo el tenedor. Recuerdo cuando casi le clavo uno a Beck... pero él logró mover su pierna rápidamente. El primero que logra evitar que mi tenedor se clave en su muslo de las personas con las que he salido. Al menos no fue el del cuchillo. Aquella vez que le lanzé uno a un tipo que me había invitado a salir, pero había razón, estaba siendo muy irritante. Y lo más odioso de él esque se creía todo un galán, y no lo era, al menos no tenía modales de uno.

-**Veg—Walter. ****Walter cariño, levántate, ya llegamos –**Le susurro, picando su mejilla con mi dedo índice.

Ugh. Odio que Nancy sea una cariñosa, amorosa y atenta esposa. No me va, y en lo personal, me dan nauseas y asco. Al ver que 'Walter' no reacciona, bajo del auto y me dirijo al lado de Vega. Abro la puerta y le hago el favor de desabrocharle el cinturón.

-**Cariño –**Sacudo su pierna, intentando levantarle.

Rio para mis adentros cuando la idea de soltarle una buena chachetada pasa por mi mente. A ver si así seguía dormida. En vez de darle la cachetada, opto por simplemente darle un golpe en la cabeza, no tan suave y no tan duro.

Bufo irritada al ver que Vega de verdad quedó dormida. Eso o simplemente es una floja que no quiere levantarse. Cierro la puerta. No pienso esperarla. Ya la esperé bastante, si ella ahí quiere quedarse dormida, por mi está bien.

Pego un brinco cuando siento dos brazos deslizarse por mis caderas, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

-_**Mierda Vega**_** –**Gruño molesta cuando veo por sobre mi hombro que es ella.

¿En que momento bajó del auto que ni la escuché? ¡Rayos! ¿En qué momento logró ponerse detrás mío sin que yo lo notara? La escucho reír, cosa que me molesta más.

-**No sé de quién hablas cariño –**Me dice sonriente a la vez que acomoda su barbilla en mi hombro. Mierda Walter, aléjate.

-**Oh lo siento amor, no sé de quién hablaba –**Bien, sí que está decidida a hacer de esto una cita entre _Walter_ y_ Nancy_.

Se separa de mí y toma mi mano, guiándome. Seré una dama pero no me agrada mucho la caballerosidad de Vega, me siento como aquellas tipas que son tan débiles y pueden hacer absolutamente nada por si mismas.

Murmuro un inaudible 'Gracias' cuando Vega me abre la puerta, y agacho mi rostro, nerviosa ante ése acto. Nunca me acostumbré a eso. Beck casi no hacía éso conmigo, así que me ponía un poco incómoda esos actos 'caballerosos'. Bien, éso era principalmente porque siempre me molestaba cuando hacía algo caballeroso por mí, así que él al final optó por parar su caballerosidad hacia mí.

Me guió a una mesa, alzando mi mano con la suya cuando iba a sentarme. Demonios, que Vega podía ser un caballero si se lo proponía, no la odiosa e irritante Vega. No, esta, o este, o como quieran decirle, era una Vega caballerosa y oh Dios, que si fuera hombre de verdad no me molestaría mucho salir con ella en una cita seria. Pero es mujer, y es Vega, así que doble no.

Toma asiento al lado mío, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros y haciéndome recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Bien, eso no lo esperé. Ni lo quería. Ni lo quiero, me molesta la cercanidad de Vega.

Carraspero y sonrio dulcemente, sacándome el brazo de Vega de encima y alejándome al rincón del asiento. Ella me mira por un momento, pero después su atención se desvía a la decoración del lugar.

* * *

Manejo en silencio, y veo que el silencio es porque Walter se ha quedado dormido en su asiento. Sonrio. Tengo que admitir que Vega se ve tan malditamente bien con ese bigote y aquel cabello corto. Haría de un buen hombre, sólo claro, que no conservase aquella molesta actitud. Y como he dicho, un buen bigote hace a un buen hombre. Claro que nunca dejé que Beck tuviera bigote. Ya me lo imagino, con el mismo bigote que Walter tiene. Asco en Beck, bien en Walter. ¿Walter o Vega? Ambos creo.

Comienzo a tamborilear mis dedos contra el volante, mi cabeza moviéndose al ritmo de una tonada de equis canción que esté sonando en mi radio.

¿Qué puedo decir de nuestra cita? Nancy la amó a más no poder y la disfrutó como nunca antes Jade había disfrutado una cita. Por otro lado, mi estómago no paraba de sentirse raro a cada detalle lindo que Walter tenía hacia Nancy. Como el detalle de limpiar la comisura de mis labios de una manera amorosa y paciente; aquello me hizo ruborizar ligeramente.

Y toda esa cita aún me tiene afectada, mi estómago sigue haciendo piruetas, o no sé que mierda esté haciendo, pero se siente horrible. Y los nervios que tengo. ¡Ugh! Ya me duele la cara de intentar ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa, o una risa, o cualquier expresión y acción que pueda hacer bajo los nervios que siento.

-**Vega –**Le llamo, a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Ella no responde, por lo que intento de nuevo–**. Vega –**Volteo a verla por una fracción de segundo. La tipa está totalmente dormida.

Oh Dios... ¿eso es? Suelto una risa sofocada. Walter si que se ve tan malditamente lindo. Esta babeando. Un hilo de saliva sale de la comisura de sus labios, deslizándose lentamente por su barbilla. Se veía tan linda, con esa cara serena y pacífica, sus labios levemente entreabiertos y el hilito de saliva resbalando a paso lento por su barbilla. Y su bigote... está un poco chueco, lo que la hace ver más—LO hace ver más _lindo._Con 'O', no 'A'.

Vega no es linda, Walter, es otra cosa.

-**¡Vega! ¡Levántate! –**Le doy un golpe en el brazo, uno fuerte.

-**¡Dgauch! ¡Jade! –**Sonrio complacida cuando se levanta de golpe, su mano en su brazo.

-**Ya llegamos –**Le informo, deteniendo el auto.

**-Oh... gracias.**

**-Y una cosita.**

**-¿Cuál?**

Muevo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro sobre la comisura de mis labios, y Vega lleva sus dedos a donde señalo, ruborizándose al instante. Limpia la baba que tiene ahí con la manga de su camiseta a cuadros color azul claro con blanco que ha usado esa noche; el saco que hasta hace rato traía, en sus piernas.

Debo admitirlo, Walter se veía guapo con esas ropas. Seguramente se las a pedido a su padre.

**-Oh bien... ehh. Ergh... ¿hasta mañana? –**Asiento con la cabeza, esperando a que salga de mi auto de una buena vez.

Nos despedimos por última vez, Vega con un beso en mi mejilla _—el cual no esperaba y no deseaba—_ y yo con un 'Mnh, ya bájate de mi auto'. Una vez Vega desaparece tras la puerta de su casa, condusco con dirección a mi casa, en todo el camino sólo pensando en qué puede ser aquel sentimiento en mi estómago.

Esque... simplemente fue raro. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así... ¿creo? No sé. Pero además, todo esto es culpa de Vega, eso sí lo puedo decir con firmeza y seguridad, si ella no me hubiera invitado _—y si yo no hubiese accedido—_, y si no se hubiese comportado de esa manera tan... propia de todo un caballero, no estaría sintiendo esta revuelta de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos.

Una vez llego a mi casa, voy directamente a mi habitación, desasiéndome de las molestas prendas que usé hoy en la cita para ponerme una camisa holgada y unos shorts. Me tiro en mi cama, suspirando ante la comodidad de ésta.

Que días más locos. Pero todo esto empezó por culpa de Sikowitz y su estúpida obra. Todo por querer que Vega y yo lograsemos una pareja de casados convincente.

Hundo mi cabeza en mi almohada, volviendo al tema de mi estómago dando piruetas. ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso? No sucedía muy seguido. Y no sé si era por los nervios o... por otra cosa. ¡Qué he de saber yo! No me he enamorado mucho, y tampoco me suelo poner nerviosa muy seguido. Y sé que no tenía dolor de estómago o algo sí. Así que... ¿qué era aquel sentimiento en mi estómago cuando estaba con Vega?

Estúpida cita de Nancy y Walter. ¡Éso bien podía ser! Tal vez confundía los sentimientos de Nancy hacía Walt—No, Jade, no intentes engañarte tan páteticamente. ¡Admítelo! No, antes muer—pero si lo pienso bien... No, nada. Ya estoy pensando bien. Muy bien. Perfectamente y... ¡Y qué rayos es este sentimiento raro!

Para empeorar las cosas, _Walter_ estaba siendo un esposo _demasiado_ bueno y cariñoso hacia Nancy, y cuando dije 'demasiado', realmente quize decirlo. O yo no estaba muy a gusto haciendo de Nancy, o Vega de verdad se metió en su papel de Walter, como esposo amoroso.

Ahh... terminaré con un dolor de cabeza si sigo pensando, sólo quiero dormirme en estos momentos.

Cierro mis ojos, sólo para abrirlos apresuradamente cuando la imagen de Walter sonriéndome con esa característica sonrisa de Vega aparece en la oscuridad una vez cerrados mis ojos. Bien, esto ya me está asustando. Piensa en otra cosa Jade como... tijeras, gente muriendo, desangrándose, qué sé yo, lo que sea con tal de quitarme a Vega de la mente.

Suelto un quejido y me giro incómoda en mi lugar. Creo que será una larga noche. Y que no podré dormir mucho.

Estúpida Vega.

* * *

Capítulo blehg :3. Chavo, pero lo intenté, es algo. Ya, el otro, no tiene, y no puede tardar tanto. Eso espero ._. oh bien, intentaré apresurarme a paso lento y calmado pero rápido.

No es tarde para decir que este fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga Alma, ¿verdad? Pues amiga, ésto va para ti :D, porque me has brindado unas risas, sonrisas y... simplemente... el tiempo vuela cuando platico contigo, literalmente xD. Tres, cuatro horas_ (O el tiempo que nos tomemos para charlar)_ pasan sin que lo note.


	4. Chapter 4

Bam, bam, ¡bam! Vale, ando toda rara_(Ejem, exeso de emoción)._

Gracias a sus reviews emocionantes :3. ¿Eh? ¿Emocionantes? Bueno, si provocan en parte esa sensación pero— ¿Pero a quién le importa? XD. Chavo, ya, dísfruten del capítulo.

* * *

-**¡Jade! ¡Jade! –**Ugh. Lo que me faltaba.

-**¿Qué quieres Cat? –**La susodicha para de dar brincos y pone una cara triste. Suspiro y extiendo mi mano para dar suaves palmaditas en su cabeza–** Lo siento, es sólo que tengo un dolor de cabeza –**Le explico, retirando mi mano a la vez que su sonrisa vuelve.

-**¡Yo sé que te lo quitará! -**Que dejes de gritar, ¿quizás?

-**¿Y qué es lo que tú supones me quitará el dolor de cabeza, Cat?**

**-¡Esto! –**Mi boca cayó ligeramente abierta cuando ví el enorme dulce que Cat me mostró. ¿De dónde...? ¿Cuánto le...? ¿Acaso ella...? ¡¿Qué rayos?

-**Tengo una duda. El chocolate que tienes en la otra mano... ¿Es el mismo que me estás ofreciendo?**

**-¡Ajá! ¡Sabe delicioso! ¡Es tan dulce! ¡Y rico! ¡Pero no empalaga!**

**-Uhh... de... ¿acuerdo?**

**-¡Tómalo! –**Me avienta el chocolate, el cual a duras penas logro atrapar, pues mi otra mano está ocupada sosteniendo mi café de la mañana–** ¡Nos vemos después!**

No logro responderle, pues se va corriendo y saltando, riendo tontamente. ¿Y yo qué hago con este dulce enorme? No me gusta el chocolate, almenos no tanta cantidad de éste.

Camino hasta mi casillero mientras doy un sorbo a mi café, preguntándome qué haré con aquel enorme dulce. Oh bien, creo que lo guardaré, a ver cuándo se me antoja ingerir aquel dulce; por el momento, estoy perfectamente con mi café.

-**Hey, ¿cómo te ha ido esta mañana?** –Pregunta Beck apoyado en el casillero de alado.

-**Horrible. Desperté con un dolor de cabeza, no dormí mucho, como dos horas tal vez. Cat me ha dado un chocolate enorme que no tengo idea de qué haré con él –**Le muestro dicho chocolate antes de meterlo a mi casillero–**. Cuando fui por mi café el que me atendió fue un imbécil. No captaba que sólo quería un café simple. No, el tarado seguía preguntándome si quería esto o aquello. Sóstenlo –**Le paso el café en lo que saco los libros que necesitaré por las siguientes clases.

-**¿Y qué ha pasado con esos dos tipos que conocieron en Nozu?**

**-No me los recuerdes. No he sabido nada de ellos desde ayer, y así quiero que siga, así que Beck... shh a tus labios –**Le digo, cerrando mi casillero.

Acomodo los libros en mi mochila antes de tomar mi café y darle un sorbo, y así comenzar a caminar a clases, Beck a mi lado.

-**¿Y ayer qué hacías? –**Dios. Me agradabas más cuando eras mi novio. No preguntabas tantas cosas.

-**¿Por qué preguntas?**

**-Te llamé y no contestaste -**¿Y para qué rayos me llamarías?

-**¿De verdad? Oh, debió haber sido después de que me quedé dormida –**Respondo, mintiendo en cierta parte.

-**¿Qué hacías dormida tan temprano? -**¿Qué es esto? ¿Un maldito interrogatorio?

-**Supongo que estaba cansada –**Entramos al salón, Beck tomando asiento al lado mío.

-**Ya veo. ¿Por el estrés de todo este tiempo, no? –**Asiento en silencio.

¡Por fin! Se calló. Creí que segiría interrogándome hasta no sé, ¿el fin del mundo? Por un momento creí me llevaría a la comisaría a interrogarme más apropiadamente. Esque... demonios.

Me levanté de mi lugar para tirar la lata de café vacía, saliendo del salón. Al darme vuelta comencé a sentirme nerviosa sin razón aparente. ¿Era un broma, verdad? Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar la respiración que comenzó a agitarseme sin que lo notara. Y Dios... ¿me estaba ruborizando? ¡NO!

¡Algo mal realmente estaba pasándome! ¡UGH! Sólo por ver a Vega me entran nervios, ni idea por qué, y de nuevo aquellas marometas de mi estómago.

Hago una mueca y llevo mi mano a mi estómago. Café y luego que tu estómago ande haciendo piruetas, no es muy agradable. Doy una última mirada a donde Vega había estado hasta hace unos segundos, manteniéndola fija ahí más de lo que debería y sintiendo mis piernas temblar ligeramente.

Agito mi cabeza. Jade, cálmate, es sólo Vega. ¡Maldición! ¡Me ruborizé! ¡Y ahora me estoy agitando ante el nerviosismo! Dios, terminaré teniendo un colapso nervioso. Respiro contando hasta diez, calmando estos sentimientos extraños.

Regreso al salón, tomando mi asiento al lado de Beck, quien me miraba atentamente.

-**¿Qué? –**Le pregunto agresivamente. Enserio, ¿qué le pasa hoy?

-**Estás roja –**Me dice, su entrecejo frunciéndose levemente.

-**¿Eh? –**No puedo evitar el tono de sorpresa e incredulidad que hay en mi voz, pero enserio, ¿de verdad estoy roja?–** A lo mejor es por el mareo que sentí hace rato –**Digo rápidamente. No estoy mintiendo del todo, de nuevo, pues de hecho si sentí un pequeñísimo mareo.

La campana sonó, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, pues eso mantendría callado a Beck. De verdad no era mi mañana. Ya bastante tenía con el dolor de cabeza y todo lo sucedido que le conté a Beck; no necesitaba sus preguntas acosándome por todo el día.

La clase pasa sin problema alguno, sólo un pequeñísimo detalle de parte de Beck, y ése era: ¡que no paraba de verme! Lo sorprendí varias veces mirándome escrutadoramente. Ya después le preguntaría el por qué de sus insistentes miradas. Por ahora, disfrutemos de la tranquilidad del silencio de su parte.

Me dirigía a mi siguiente clase cuando sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia otra dirección, a un lugar un tanto más vacío. Estuve tentada a decir algo cuando vi que era Vega quien me había arrastrado, pero me callé las palabras que iba a decirle.

-**Necesito hablar contigo –**Me dice, mirándome fijamente.

-**Pues habla –**Le digo a la vez que safo mi brazo de su agarre.

-**No aquí. En... otro lugar –**Su vista se desvía al suelo por un momento, en señal de nerviosismo. Y hablando de, ¿quién creen que está haciendo su pequeña revuelta dentro de mi cuerpo?

Exacto. Mi estómago.

-**¿Y no pudiste decirme eso en otro momento? Estoy perdiendo clases por tu culpa –**No es que me importe, pero verla en estos momentos no me cae del todo bien.

-**E-Esque... sentí la necesidad de... de decírtelo ahorita –**Tartajeó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Suspiré, irritada ante sus nervios– **¿Es todo? –**Asintió tímidamente–** Bien, ya me voy, si me permites.**

Me miró por un momento, pareciendo agitada ante la idea de que me fuera. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Hoy todo el mundo anda de extraño. Me marcho de ahí, notando que Vega no me dirá nada más, lo cual me irritó más, pues me quedé ahí parada más tiempo del que necesitaba.

_La ví más tiempo del que necesitaba._

* * *

Me miro en el espejo, pasando mis manos por mis ropas un poco arrugadas, alisándolas. Gruño y aparto mis manos. No hay por qué arreglarme, sólo es un simple encuentro: casual, normal, nada importante. ¡Argh! ¡Y aún así! ¡Me arreglé!

Vale, calmada. Tampoco es como si quisiera ir con prendas poco presentables.

-_**Es sólo un encuentro casual Jade, nada más –**_Me digo a mi misma en un intento de disminuir estos nervios y sensaciones raras nunca antes sentidas.

Carraspeo, sintiendo de pronto mi garganta un poco seca. Bien, esto ya es raro, todo es nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido así de rara.

Tomo el reloj que está en la mesa de al lado, viendo la hora. Aún me quedan veinticinco minutos. Bien, hora de irme. Pongo el celular en mi bolso, tomando éste y colgándomelo en el hombro _(O en el brazo, ya que no se quedó fijo en mi hombro y está entre éste y mi antebrazo)._

Espero y Vega cumpla su palabra.

Volvió a hablarme al finalizar las clases, y pese a mis intentos de ignorarla, la chica insistió y me ofreció un fabuloso trato. El trato fue que, si yo asistía y escuchaba lo que ella me tenía que decir, me dejaría en paz por todo el resto de la semana, y que si no me portaba mal, serían dos. ¡Y bien! ¿Quién rayos no accedería a eso? Dos o toda esta semana sólo por escuchar cualquier babosada que Vega me tendría que decirme, acepto sin chistar, porque, la verdad, ¿qué tan importante puede ser la cosa? Viniendo de Vega seguramente es algo sin mucha importancia y que fácil podré olvidarme de lo que sea que me haya dicho.

Me miro por última vez en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto, acómodando mi cabello un poco.

-_**No, Jade, para –**_Me regaño a mi misma.

Esto no era manía de andar de vanidosa, eso bien sabía, lo que me molestaba, porque, digo... ¡me estaba arreglando para Vega! ¡En qué retorcido mundo hago yo éso! Desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y apago el carro, metiendo mis llaves a mi bolsa, la cual tomo antes de bajarme del auto y cerrarlo con seguro.

Logro divisar a Vega justo al momento de entrar al lugar, de lo cual me reprocho un poco. ¿Cómo es eso de que la puedo ver al instante? Éso no está bien, no debería haberla visto tan rápido.

Camino hacia donde ella está intentando calmar este sentimiento raro que ha estado hartándome desde ya hace días, tomando asiento en en el asiento _(Válgame la rebundancia) _frente a Vega, dejando mi bolso sobre mi regazo.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Vega?**

**-Hola Jade –**Me sonrie, expresando un pensamiento algo así como: "Que directa".

-**Hola. Ahora habla. No tengo todo el día –**Dos semanas Jade, recuérdalo–**. Perdón. ¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme, Vega?**

**-Bien... yo tengo algo que decirte, que... hace mucho debí haberlo hecho y bien –**Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello, colocando unos cuantos mechones detrás de su oreja–**. Yo... quería decirte que hace tiempo yo comencé a—**

**-Hola chicas -**¡La que me...! Cálmada.

Me tenso al sentir como aquel i... diota apoya su brazo en mi hombro. ¿Enserio? ¿Tanto descaro y falta de modales? Muerdo mi labio inferior, esperando a que aquel sentimiento pase. Aquel que me dice: "Toma el tenedor... ahí hay uno, en la mesa. Frente a ti. ¡Oh mira! ¡Un cuchillo! Tómalo. Tú puedes. Nada malo pasa, vamos, sé que quieres".

Mi mano coje el tenedor cuando el tipo comienza a empujarme para que le hiciera espacio. Le miro molesta. ¿Quién mierda se cree él que es? ¿Mi esposo? ¿Marido? ¡¿Qué? Y aunque lo fuera, no se lo permitiría, le lanzaría un buen golpe.

Me resigno a hacer lo que me pide. Pero una más. Y ahí va... mi tenedor va directito a su rostro, no a su muslo.

Veo la incómodidad en el rostro de Vega, obviamente, también está desgustada por la inconveniente llegada de estos dos.

-**¿Y qué hacen aquí chicas? –**Dios. Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios. ¡Paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros!

Mi mano suelta el tenedor, rápidamente agarrando el cuchillo en sustitución. Y de no ser por el suave golpe que Vega me dio en la pierna, ya estuviera yo ahí rodeada de gente que estaría llamando a los paramedicos. A lo que sea. En su lugar, sólo alejé su brazo de mí y me alejé un poquito más de él.

Pronuncié un "No me agradan", a lo que Vega respondió pronunciando un "Aguántate".

-**Verán chicos, estábamos aquí teniendo una tranquila conversación, cuando llegaron –**Esto es culpa de Beck, si no los hubiese nombrado hoy...

-**Contínuen, contínuen. No interrumpiremos nada.**

¡Pero pendejo! ¡Ya interrumpieron todo! ¡TODO! ¡LÁRGUENSE! ¡No los queremos aquí par de...! Ya, ya, ya. Cálmada. Piensa en cosas lindas. Suelta el cuchillo. Ffhhh... váyanse a tirar por un agujero, par de imbésiles.

-**Uhh... chicos –**Comienza Vega, sonriendo incómodamente–**, nosotras ocupamos privacidad. Es un tema entre ambas. Nada más –**Siempre tan suave, ¿no? A ver, así se hace Vega, fíjate bien:

-**Lo que ella quiere decir, es que... ¡Se larguen! ¡Nos dejen en paz! ¡No los queremos! ¡No los amamos! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de nustras vistas, par de tontos! –**Bramo ya hastiada a más no poder de estos tíos.

¡¿Pero ahora por qué rayos se ríen? No. Aleja tu mano del cuchillo.

-**Enserio chicos, ocúpamos un poco de privacidad –**Dice Vega, dando pequeños y suaves golpecitos a mi pierna, intentando calmarme.

-**Oh vamos. Lo que haya entre nuestras chicas es algo que nosotros sabremos después. ¿O no amor? –**Voy a vomitar. Gracias que no fue mi tipo el que dijo eso, sino el de Vega.

-**Sí. Además, ¿qué tema podría ser tan importante como para que ustedes chicas no quieran decirnos? –**Bien. Lo ha pedido. Esto merece medidas EXTREMAS.

Pongo la mejor sonrisa que me pueda salir en estos momentos y cruzo mis manos bajo mi mentón, entrelazando mis dedos.

-**Bien chicos. No quería decirles yo esto pero... Tori y yo estábamos teniendo una cita.**

**-¡¿Qué? –**Exclaman los tres al únisonido, Vega siendo la más sorprendida. Le doy un golpe bajo la mesa y le dirijo una mirada discreta.

-**Eh-Eh... sí. Jade y yo estábamos en una cita. Es ya... nuestra tercera cita –**Dice Vega sonriendo nerviosamente. Actúa mejor para que se vea más creíble.

-**Whoa. Párenle ahí. ¿Ustedes dos? –**Se soltó a carcajadas junto con su amigo–** No me la creo. Ustedes dos no se lleban de lo mejor, o eso he oído -**¿Quién mierda abrió la boca? Porque se iba a quedar sin una. Vega, calma a tu amigo te compraré una bebida.

-**¿Oh eso? Ya saben. Una tiene que fingir para así no tener a todos los odiosos encima –**Respondo.

-**Exacto. Jade y yo somos realmente muy... bu... enas...**

**-Novias –**Completo por ella. ¿A qué se debe el nerviosismo? Ya ha actuado así con anterioridad–**. Lo lamento, le cuesta aún acostumbrarse a decirlo en voz alta.**

**-Hey, de verdad. Ustedes dos nunca podrían ser novias –**Vale ya lo capté y lo tengo más que entendido, no ocupas repetírlo más de la cuenta.

-**Claro que sí. Yo la amo tanto –**Digo sin titubear, extendiendo mi mano para ponerla encima de la de Vega, quien al sentirme se tensa un poco. Acaricio su mano con mi pulgar, intentando calmarla y hacer parecer esto más real–**. No he conocido a nadie que se acerque a lo maravillosa que ella es.**

¡Uh! Ahí está de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta y estómago. Y esas marometas. Y ahora me siento nerviosa. Vale, esto ya se está poniendo más raro de lo que puedo soportar.

-**Si tanto es así, demúestren su amor. Dense un beso –**Arqueo una ceja. ¿De verdad?

-**Ahh... no lo creo –**Respondo al instante–**. No necesito demostrarle a ustedes mi amor por Tori para decir que es real, me basta y sobra con que yo esté convencida de eso.**

Desvío por un momento mi mirada cuando Vega aleja su mano y agacha su mirada. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No quería ella desacerse de los tipos no importa qué?

-**Entonces no les podemos creer –**Tu cara esta muy cerca de la mía. Le aparto un poco con mi codo presionando sus costillas.

-**No nos crean. Amor, vámonos de aquí –**Digo, levantándome de mi lugar y estirando mi brazo para tomar la mano de Vega–**. Si nos permiten par de inmaduros insensatos.**

Empujé con mi cadera al tipo, dándole uno que otro codazo para que se apartara de verdad y después jalé a Vega conmigo, quien casi tropieza pues su 'novio' no se levantaba para darle paso Vega. Que asco de caballeros.

Arrastré a Vega conmigo hasta mi auto, soltándola justo antes de llegar a mi lado. Ella se dio la vuelta y esperó a que abriera la puerta de su lado para subir y abrocharse su cinturón; su rostro virando hacia la ventana. Qué le pasaba enserio. Andaba actuando muy raro últimamente. Ignoro ese detalle, pues por mi no hay problema que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Para cuando estamos a punto de llegar a su casa, el silencio que mantiene Vega me está sacando de quisio, sin importar que la radio esté sonando a un vólumen lo suficientemente fuerte como para no inmutarme por el silencio de Vega. Suspiro. Ya me harté de este extraño comportamiento suyo.

-**¿Qué tienes?**

**-¿Eh? –**Gira su rostro y me mira confundida. Seguramente andaba divagando.

-**Que qué tienes.**

**-Yo eh... estaba pensando en lo que pasó. ¿A qué se debió tu idea de inventarte el hecho de que posiblemente éramos pareja? **–Sacudo mis hombros.

-**Ni idea. Es sólo que los tipo ya me estaban hartando que decidí recurrir a medidas extremas. Y eso fue lo que primero me vino a la cabeza. Creo que fue eso.**

**-Ahh...** -¿Ahh? ¿Sólo 'Ahh'? Nada de: "Lo lamento, no actué como debí y por eso no nos creyeron, lo lamento tanto Jade, soy una pésima actora". Vale, lo último quizás no, pero aún.

-**Y... ¿qué era lo que me querías decir antes de que los tontos llegaran? –**Pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación con tal de llenar el silencio incómodo en lo que llegamos a su casa.

-**Nada importante la verdad.**

**-Ajá. Y por eso me citaste, porque era algo nada importante. ¿No es así? -**¿Me creía qué? No soy tan tonta.

-**Olvídalo. No es algo de gran relevancia. Podrás vivir bien sin saberlo. En nada te afecta –**Me dice, regresando su vista a la ventana.

¡Pero si ya me has dado la curiosidad! Bien, ¿una manera que no exprese mi deseo de saber qué quería decir?

-**Vega. No me importa eso, sólo quiero saber qué querías decirme.**

**-¿Y para qué?**

**-Bueno pues –**Ugh, ahí está de nuevo ese sentimiento abrumadoramente incómodo–** porque... –**Mantiene sus cejas levamente enarcadas, esperando mi respuesta. Y sinceramente, yo igual la espero, a ver qué cosa me invento–**. Porque ya has sacado el tema a flote, y me dijiste que me contarías algo importante, ¿no lo recuerdas? **_**Jade, tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante, así que por favor...**_

_**-Yo no hablo así –**_¡Pero ve eso! Ni siquiera suena como normalmente hace. Usualmente esa frase es con molestia e irritación. Ahora sólo escuché desgane y desinterés.

-**Vega algo te pasa y si es por lo que tenías que decirme... Anda, dime lo que quieras –**Estaciono el auto frente a su casa, esperando a que dijera algo.

-**Yo... –**Bajó su mirada y suspiró, agitando su cabeza. Abre la puerta del auto, quitándose el cinturón–**. Te juro que de verdad me gustaría decirte pero—**

**-Entonces dímelo.**

**-¡No es tan sencillo! Esque... no entenderías.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Olvídalo –**Le tomo de la muñeca, evitándole que huya.

-**No. Querías decirme algo, ahora me lo dices –**Declaro insistente en el tema.

-**¡Bien! ¡Me gustas de acuerdo! ¡Creo que te amo, desde hace mucho!**

Y de entre todas las cosas que me pudo decir... esa era la que menos esperaba. Solté su muñeca, dejando caer mi mano. ¿Que ella me... amaba? ¿Tori Vega me amaba? La miré detenidamente, esperando a que dijera que aquello era un broma de mal gusto, algo que me indicara no era verdad, pero nada. Sólo se quedó mirándome con lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos amenazantes con salir.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero no pude pronunciar cosa alguna. ¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿"Tori te amo igual"? ¿"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"? ¡No podía decir nada! ¡La sorpresa de lo dicho me tenía atontada! ¿Pero que esperaban?

-_**¿No vas a decir nada? –**_Preguntó en un hilo de voz, su mano aún apoyada en la puerta.

Targué saliva y regresé mi mirada al frente, ambas manos tomando el volante.

-_**Bájate de mi auto...**_

Soltó un sonido de dolor y saltó del auto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta para después dirigirse a zancadas hacia su casa.

Tori Vega _no_ podía amarme. Era estúpido y enfermizo. Esto era una broma.

* * *

¡WHOO! ¡Récord! ¡Denme algo de crédito! Bien no. Pero bueh, no creí que lo terminaría hoy _(haciendo referencia al hecho de que lo terminé a la una y cacho de la mañana, pero, éso para mi cuenta como ayer en muy alta hora xD)_.

Ahora... ¡Tú! ¡Bien sabes que me refiero a tí! A ver, dime, ¿me salió este tan mal? ¿Te sorprendí? ¡¿Qué, eh? Egh, lo siento, ando más agresiva de lo normal. Pero igual, dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? :3 ¿Me fui del camino? ¿Sigo bien? Dime tu opinión. Y vaya que si respondí a esas provocaciones xP. ¡Pero bien! ¡Tenía que!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh rayos, ¡Mis disculpas! Según yo subí este capítulo hoy a las... ¿dos? ¿tres? No sé. Pero... ¡Agh! Tengo que dejar de hacer eso e_e. En fin.

Gracias por los reviews y... eso, disfruten :3.

* * *

Tal vez por _aquello_ Vega se había comportado de aquella extraña y nerviosa manera _aquel_ día. Pero me importaba una mierda justo ahorita. Digo, la tipa me dijo que llevaba ya tiempo sintiendo algo por mí. _Mucho _tiempo según ella. Y sí ése era el caso, ¿por qué no actuó diferente las veces pasadas? Digo, logró comportarse de manera normal y natural las veces pasadas en las que actuamos de manera... ¿amigable? ¡Qué he de saber!

Pero esque... ¡ARGH! Esto es una estúpidez. Vega me confesó que me ama, ¿y qué? Yo no la amo, así que es cuestión de decir que no le amo y que me deje en paz, y ya, se acaban los problemas.

Muerdo mi labio inferior fastidiada. ¿Por qué sigo pensando sobre el tema? O más interesante: ¡¿Por qué sigo faltando a la escuela por el simple temor de verla? ¡Es sólo Vega! Anteriormente no me importaba si le hería o no. Y hoy día no tiene que ser la escepción. No hay por qué, así que simplemente debería continuar con mi vida normal, al diablo con los sentimientos de Vega.

Pero pese a mis deseos, no puedo hacerlo así de simple. Por alguna razón desconocida no logro apartar aquellos pensamientos. Pero esque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, reflexionando en varias cosas más de una vez, siempre sacando diferentes conclusiones.

Tomo la girafa que estaba al lado mío y la presiono contra mi pecho, nuevamente, mis pensamientos yéndose de lado indebido. ¡NO!

Levanto mi vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse junto con risas.

-**Aquí tienes –**Dice Cat feliz, dejando una bandeja llena de dulces en la cama.

Suelto un murmurado 'Gracias' mientras vuelvo a bajar mi vista y siento como el lado de la cama al lado mío se hunde ante el peso de Cat, quien cruza sus piernas y las cubre con sus cobijas rosas.

-**Entonces –**Comienza Cat, mirándome fijamente–**. ¿Qué querías decirme? –**Frunzo el entrecejo un poco, y presiono mis labios juntos antes de alzar el rostro para mirar a Cat.

-**¿Qué te hace decir que quiero decirte algo? –**Pregunto, no sintiéndome lista como para aceptar el hecho de que en efecto, algo tengo que decirle.

-**Porque las únicas veces que me visitas son para quedarte a dormir y para charlar conmigo –**Me dice, tomando un chocolate de entre todos los dulces, deslizándolo entre sus labios con sus dedos.

No me gusta cuando Cat está de análitica y detallista cuando no quiero que lo sea. Pero bien, de no ser que ella a veces lo es, aún seguiría con un buen de cosas que no soportaría tenerlas enbotelladas dentro mío.

-**Y... –**Agrega, después de unos segundos–** Porque tienes unas ojeras algo notorias, porque has faltado a clases, nadie sabe, mejor dicho: nadie sabía nada de ti. Y... no sé, simplemente te desconectastes del mundo Jade –**Suspiro. Ya basta de restregarme en la cara todo lo que no quiero aceptar.

-**Pues sí, algo tengo que decirte –**El problema es cómo decirlo sin sonar tan... no sé.

-**¿Y qué es? –**Pregunta, tomando a su peluche de cerdo con bigote y abrazándolo a la vez que se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

-**Es sobre Vega –**La simple mención de su nombre hace que me sienta incómoda, aquel sentimiento volviendo al estómago. Lo odio. No paro de sentir eso siempre que pienso en Vega. Y me irrita el hecho de que no sé qué rayos significa eso.

¿Qué odio a Vega exesivamente y mi cuerpo me apoya? Ja, más deseara, el nombre de 'odio' a aquel sentimiento se siente incorrecto, pero siendo sincera, no se me ocurre qué rayos es el sentimiento ese raro.

-**¿Me dirás por qué ha faltado igual que tú? –**Iba a contestar con un 'Sí', pero puse una cara de confundida cuando analisé lo que decía Cat. ¿Vega igual faltaba?

-**Ehh... no. ¿Pero como que ella igual faltó? –**Pregunto, aquel sentimiento en mi estómago haciéndose más intenso.

-**Sipis, ha estado faltado, o desapareciendo de la nada, o llegando a horas tardes –**Lleva su dedo a su boca, pensando en algo–**. Y no le importa mucho que los maestros la regañen cuando llega a mitad de la clase, tampoco que la manden a detención o con Lane. A estado actuando rara, bastante decaída –**Debería sentirme bien de oír que Vega está decaída, que ha recibido regaños y detenciones, que su vida está prácticamente en desastre _—O eso puedo yo deducir por la información dada por Cat—_, pero nada de eso pasa. Sólo siento como mi estómago y pecho se retuercen de una manera que me causa un poco de dolor.

-**Por fin algo bueno que oír después de mucho –**Miento, una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios. Cat me mira molesta, su entrecejo fruncido y su labio inferior resaltando por encima de su superior. Parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero, pero aquello era clara señal de que estaba molesta conmigo por decir eso.

-**De todos modos **_**Jadey-Jade**_** –**¿Disculpa? ¿A qué viene ese sobrenombre?–**. ¿Qué me querías decir de Tori? –**Pregunta, borrando su expresión y sonriendo nuevamente.

-**Pues, verás... –**Guardo silencio un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirselo. Suspiro, ¿qué palabras adecuadas hay para decir que Vega me declaró su amor y que yo simplemente la eché de mi auto y que pienso que su amor hacia mí es estúpido y enfermizo? Bien gente, si alguien sabe, digánmelo, porque a mi parecer ninguna manera adecuada hay para expresar eso–** ella... me dijo que me... **_**amaba**_** –**Suelto, sintiendo mi voz bajar de volumen con cada palabra que solté; mi mirada desviada al suelo ante el horror de decir que Vega me ama.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme al recordar la escena. Muerdo mi labio inferior y noto que Cat no ha dicho cosa alguna.

-**¿Y bien? –**Pregunto, esperando su opinión sobre el tema. Ella sólo se queda mirando el rosado de sus cobijas, pensando en su respuesta.

Veo como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en su rostro y vira su vista hacia mí, su sonrisa expresando felicidad, aceptación y emoción. No comprendo el por qué de sus emociones.

-**¿Qué le contestaste? –**Desvio nuevamente mi vista por un breve instante.

-**Que se bajara de mi auto –**Respondí, comenzando a sentirme molesta conmigo misma por una desconocida razón.

Quizás el sentimiento es porque no me aproveché de la situación y no me burlé de Vega y sobre sus páteticos sentimientos hacia mí. Sonrio agriamente, no logrando sonreír como quisiese ante el pensamiento.

-**¿Por qué le respondiste eso? –**Pregunta Cat, sonando molesta.

-**No lo sé. Supongo que la declaración me tomó por sorpresa. Sinceramente no esperé éso –**Admito, sacudiendo levemente mis hombros.

Y no, no lo esperé. Creí que sería algo estúpido, como usualmente es todo lo que sale de boca de Vega. Aunque, en efecto, aquello fue estúpido, pero no es el mismo nivel de _estúpido_. Es distinto.

-**¿Y no has hablado con ella? **

**-¡Pero por supuesto que no, Cat! –**Exclamo enojada. ¡Pero claro que no hablaría con ella!

-**¿Y por qué no? –**Buena pregunta, yo también me la pregunto. ¿Por qué? No hay razón por la cual no hablarle. Es más, debería haber ido al día siguiente y decirle que no la amo, pero nunca pasó esa idea por mi mente.

-**No lo sé. No quiero verla.**

**-¿Y la amas? –**Pregunta, esperanza en su mirada. ¿Qué rayos le pasa al mundo?

-**No, no la amo –**Declaro con seguridad, mi entrecejo fruncido ante la pregunta tonta de mi amiga–**. Pienso que su amor hacia mi es estúpido y enfermizo -**Admití, mi mirada expresando cuanto repudio sentía ante la simple idea de Vega amándome.

Cat me miro con gran molestia fijamente, la misma expresión de antes de vuelta en su rostro. ¿Pero por qué estaba molesta? No comprendo el por qué.

-**Jade, ella te ama –**Me dice con seriedad, su tono sonando dolido.

-**Si y yo pienso que su amor es estúpido y enfermizo –**Repito, comenzando a irritarme ante la insistencia de Cat.

-_**El amor no es enfermizo o estúpido –**_Masculla Cat entre dientes.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? La chica es bastante sentimental y sencible respecto al tema. Debí esperar ésta reacción de ella.

-**Me voy –**Digo, dejando la jirafa de Cat en la cama y deslizando mis piernas hacia el lado de la cama, parándome.

Ignoro las cosas que Cat me dice, no me siento como para lidiar con ella en estos momentos sólo... quiero un poco más de tiempo a solas.

* * *

Sigo mirando fijamente la puerta frente mío, mi mirada desviándose a la perilla.

Suspiro, cambiando de pierna para apoyarme y acómodando un poco mejor mis brazos que están cruzados. ¿Toco? ¿Abro sin molestarme a hacerlo? ¿Me voy? ¿Le llamo? ¿Le dijo un mensaje? Ni idea de qué hacer. Esto no es mi estilo, o almenos, no me siento cómoda haciéndolo.

Sacudo mi cabeza. No sé por qué pensé ésto sería una buena idea. Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a irme, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y me congelo en mi lugar. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, presionando mis labios con fuerza. Por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ell—

-**¿Jade? -**¡Oh wow! ¡Gracias por escuchar mis suplicas!

-**¿Qué quieres, Vega? –**Pregunté con voz fría.

-**Eso te pregunto yo a ti. ¿Qué quieres? –**Da una mirada por sobre su hombro y da un par de pasos, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo–** Qué haces aquí para empezar.**

Suspiro con disimulo y me giro para quedar cara a cara con ella, mis brazos aún cruzados. A ver Jade, dime qué te inventarás ahora. Bien, hora de pensar.

-**Yo vine aquí porque... -**¡Demonios! Mal momento para estar falta de excusas.

Desvio mi mirada al suelo, frunciendo mi entrecejo y con mis labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué le digo? Cierro mi boca y le dirijo una gélida mirada.

-**¿A ti qué te importa que haga yo aquí? No es de tu incumbencia –**Digo con agresividad y fríaldad.

Suspira y agita su cabeza, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su casa. Comienzo a sentir pánico por esa simple acción, y no tengo idea del por qué.

-**V-Vega –**Digo apresuradamente, esperando a que se detenga, y eso hace.

Pasa su mano por su cabello, suspirando con exasperación. Regresa en sus pasos y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-**Escucha Jade, no me siento como para hablar contigo, así que... por favor vete y déjame tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? –**Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla. ¿Por qué eso me dolió?

-**¿Es cierto que... has estado faltando a clases? –**Pregunto, intentando sacar conversación. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-**Te regreso lo dicho: ¿A ti que te importa? –**Oh mierda. ¿Por qué justo en estos momentos se pone a la defensiva y ofensiva?

-**No me importa, es sólo que la idea de que tú faltas a clases me pone de buenas –**Le digo con una sonrisa, inclinándome un poco hacia delante para resaltar más la sonrisa de burla y complacencia que he esbozado. Obviamente, estaba mintiendo, no me ponía de buenas, sino que me irritaba y fastidiaba por alguna razón.

-**Bien. Sí, he estado faltando. ¿Ya? Ahora puedes irte feliz de aquí –**Me dice molesta, sus ojos entrecerrándose, acentuando su molestia.

**-Pero si no es todo lo que he escuchado –**Digo inconcientemente, esperando burlarme más de ella ante todo lo que Cat me dijo. Vale, esa no era mi intención, era sólo mi costumbre.

-**Al diablo contigo Jade, déjame en paz. Nada te he hecho –**Me dice alzando su tono, ya enojada.

-**No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho –**Suelto sin pensarlo o de darme mi tiempo de pensar en lo que diré. Simplemente, salió.

**-¿Y dime tú que te he hecho que te de las razones suficientes como para venir aquí y comenzar a decirme de cosas? –**Gruñe, cerrando la puerta que había vuelto a abrir hace unos segundos con fuerza.

-**...**

¿Razones suficientes? ¿Para ti o para mí? Para mí me basta con que seas tú. Y me sobra con el hecho de que es _tu_ culpa que mi estómago en estos momentos me esté matando y mi corazón no pare de latir tan ráp—

Amplio los ojos y mi boca cae abierta ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de lo que acabo de notar. Llevo mi mano a mi boca, cubriéndola. Dios... no. Miro a Vega de arribabajo, no creyéndomelo. No. Ésto no debería ser. ¡Ésto no debería de estar pasando!

-**¿Y bien, Jade? **–No respondo, sólo retrocedo lentamente.

Extiende su mano para tocarme, mas yo la alejo con un fuerte manotazo y me doy la media vuelta, corriendo lo más pronto y rápido posible con tal de alejarme de Vega.

Escucho su voz, llamándome y preguntándome qué es lo que pasa; mas la ignoro y me obligo a seguir corriendo, deseosa de dejar a Vega atrás junto con aquel recién descubrimiento.

Ésto no debería de pasar. Debería encontrar esto incorrecto, enfermizo, estúpido, no como lo hago realmente. Esto es una equivocación..._ tiene_ que serlo. No puedo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración e ira en el trayecto. Y esque... ¿cómo pudo suceder?

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuándo mi estómago comenzó a dar piruetas? No, no. No parece que haya empezado ahí. Pero si no fue ahí, ¿cuándo fue?

Una vez llego a mi casa me voy directo a mi habitación. Pero esque... yo no... ¿cómo podía?... ¡Ah! Que extraños han sido estos días. Primero Sikowitz nos pone como esposa y esposo, después nos obliga a ir una cita, luego salgo junto con Vega en más citas y 'citas'. Y hasta la pasé bien con ella, admito. ¡Y después! ¡Después...! Vega me dice que... agh. Esto es tonto. Estoy segura de que nada más me siento así por culpa de Vega, porque de no haber sido por su declaración, estaría bien, sin ningún conflicto sobre mis sentimientos.

Pese a eso. Esa palabra es lo que sustituye a la de 'odio', pues me da razones del por qué a todo este desmadre de sentimientos y sensaciones. Pero no quiero aceptarlo, porque... no es real ese sentimiento, _no_ puede ser real.

Simplemente, se mescló de mala manera. Quizás es sólo un ligero cariño y aprecio hacia Vega. Y se mescló con otro sentimiento y... y no.

Lanzo la almohada con fuerza, dándole a una lampara y tirándola, pero para mi suerte, no se rompe. Pero esque yo no siento éso.

_Yo no amo a Tori Vega..._ esto es un error.

* * *

Bien ya, no me quedé conforme con este capítulo debo decir, pero bien, ya veré como lo repongo :/.

P.D: ¿"Complacencia" siquiera es palabra? Chavo... no tengo idea xD, pero quedaba y me daba flojera buscarme otra palabra :3.

Y como verás, en este capítulo fuí más lengua de taco que salsa... mis disculpas, no sé qué pasó, no salió lo que esperé, lo que esperabas. Quién sabe. Pero en fin, como sea. Aún así, espero te haya gustado, y si no... ¡No fue mi culpa! :c ; sí, las ideas me abandonaro...


	6. Chapter 6

De acuerdo pescados_(Ignoren eso, ando pasando una étapa en donde los pescados son ahora mi obseción)_, dísfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

Vuelvo a pasar la mano por mi cabello, dando otro sorbo a mi café. Llevo rato paseando de un lado a otro, indecisa si entrar a clases o no, las cuales, ya han empezado desde hace un rato.

La verdad, no deseo entrar a la escuela, a clases. Sería correr el riesgo de ver a Vega; y no quiero verla, no después de lo de ayer.

Aún recuerdo como estaba ayer, cuando salió y ambas 'charlamos' un rato. Recuerdo cada detalle, perfectamente. Como su cabello castaño se encontraba algo alborotado, sus ojos tenían un color rojizo y se le veían aún vidriosos, las ojeras que había bajo éstos... sin duda había estado llorando y no estaba durmiendo adecuadamente. El dolor y tristeza que su mirada expresaban. El desacomodo de sus ropas. Inclusive recuerdo que un mechón de su cabello estaba pegado a su mejilla, y supuse que había estado llorando antes de que abriera la puerta. Además de que a la luz, leves brillos donde anteriormente lágrimas habían estado, dejaron un rastro ya borrado que se dejaba ver.

Y no tienen idea de cómo me enoja eso. Que aún recuerde detalladamente todo éso y más. Pero tal vez lo recuerdo porque me agradó su aspecto, me confirmaba lo que supuse, que estaba en una etapa desastrosa. Pero así es el amor, ¿no? Por mí, puede sufrir cuanto quiera, no le diré que correspondo sus sentimientos, porque, a ojos míos, no lo hago. No le correspondo. Eso es algo que no puede pasar, que _no debería_ pasar.

Suspiro irritada y pateo un bote de basura cercano, el cual cae con un estruéndoso sonido. No debería dudar en entrar a clases o no, al menos no cuando la razón es Vega.

Termino mi café dando un largo y rápido sorbo, agachándome para introducirlo dentro del bote de basura que he tirado de una patada. Ajusto mi mochila y me encamino a la clase que tengo en estos momentos, disfrutando del silencio y espacio que hay en los pasillos, pues usualmente siempre hay chicos por aquí y por allá, regados en diferentes partes de manera que no siempre consigues estar alejado del ruido. Era relajante la verdad.

Abro la puerta del salón, siendo recibida por la miradas curiosas de todos y la mirada de reproche del profesor; yo simplemente ignoro las miradas y me dirijo a mi asiento.

-**Que agrado es tenerla de vuelta, joven West –**Me dice el profesor, cerrando el libro que tenía entre manos con su dedo pulgar en la página en donde estaba.

-**Si usted quiere, me puedo ir. No me importa perder un poco más de clases –**Respondo, sintiéndome bastante irritada ante las mirada de todos, especialmente la de Vega. ¿Por qué rayos me mira?

-**¿Sabe que eso amerita detención? –**Pregunta el profesor cruzándose de brazos, molesto ante mi respuesta dada.

-**¿Sabe que poco me importa? –**Contesto igual cruzándome de brazos.

-**Creo que ya sabe a donde debe ir –**Bufo irritada y me levanto, marchándome del salón.

Después de que me molesté por entrar a su clase, me saca y me discute. Oh, qué importa. La verdad, es mejor para mí no estar ahí, ya que la tonta de Vega está ahí, su mirada me hastiaba en sobre manera.

-**¿Y ahora por qué estás aquí, Jade? –**Pregunta Lane cuando cruzo por el umbral de su puerta.

-**Ya sabes, lo usual. Contestarle a un maestro y llegar a media clase –**Respondo tomando asiento en el sofá de su oficina.

-**¿Y ahora por qué? –**Me pregunta inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

-**Yo qué sé. El tipo me irritó –**Contesto. Éso y que Vega no despegaba su vista de mí.

-**Ése no es motivo para responderle a un maestro.**

**-Para mí sí. Y además, él para qué hace un comentario de mi aparición a media clase –**Comienzo a irritarme.

Sí, venir a la escuela no fue la mejor idea. Supongo que ya me había terminado por acostumbrar a la soledad y silencio de mi cuarto. Lane agita su cabeza en signo de desaprovación.

-**Sí, ya. Detención. Lo que quiero saber es cuándo –**Hablo, ya no soportando andar más tiempo aquí.

-**Hoy después de clases –**Me levanto de mi lugar, justo cuando la campana suena–**. Y ve a clases –**Me dice con un tono un poco severo.

Le sonrio con diversión. Me salté casi toda una semana de clases, y la clase que me toca en estos momentos es la de Sikowitz. Por supuesto que iré a clases. Sólo espero que mi loco profesor logre distraerme de mis problemas, de no ser así... siempre está la opción de salirme de la clase.

-**Jade.**

La ignoro y paso de largo. En estos momentos sólo quiero tener mi tiempo de privacidad.

-**Jade...**

Enserio, ¿qué tan complicado es que me de mi tiempo?

-_**¡Jade! –**_Se pone delante mío y me detengo, irritada ante su insistencia–** Mira, yo—**

**-Sólo muévete –**Agita su cabeza en un no, a lo que me veo a forzada a hacerlo de mala manera.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo, golpeándola duramente con mi hombro a propósito cuando paso al lado suyo, tirándola.

Bien, no estoy en el mejor humor. Tirar a Cat lo expresa muy claramente. Pero esque... se metió en mi camino. Entro al salón, dirigiéndome a mi asiento. Cruzo mis brazos bajo mi pecho una vez dejo mi mochila en el suelo a un lado mío, mi mirada fija en ningún punto fijo.

_¡Me gustas de acuerdo! ¡Creo que te amo, desde hace mucho!_

Cierro mis ojos, análizando esas palabras. ¿Por qué tuve que insistir en que me dijera lo que según ella era algo importante? ¿Por qué? Si no lo hubiese hecho ahorita estaría bien, sí, seguiría con aquel extraño sentimiento en mi estómago, pero supongo que eso se iría después de un rato.

Pero... si aquella noche no le hubiese insistido, sólo hubiese dejado que se fuera a su casa sin decirme. ¿Me lo hubiera dicho después? ¿Hubiese ella intentado conseguir otro momento privado conmigo para decírmelo? ¿O simplemente hubiese callado ignorando esos sentimientos? ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella?

Necesito decirle que no la amo. Porque no la amo, me niego a aceptar algo que es irreal. Yo no amo a Tori Vega. Y quizás, una vez diga aquello en voz alta, no sólo para mí, sino para Vega también, aquel sentimiento raro que yo lo siento como amargo dentro mío desaparesca.

Estoy segura que no siento nada por Victoria Vega, no siento y no sentiré. Porque así tienen que se las cosas. Igualmente, estoy segura de que esto es una broma; que es una broma esto de Vega, que según ella me ama. Sé que es una broma, un truco barato, como quieran llamarle. Después de tantos maltratos hacia la chica, ¿aún quiere ella me crea que me ama? Eso sí es retorcido. Y sería aún más retorcido que yo la amase, cosa que no hago.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y veo por sobre mi hombro a ver quién es. Regreso mi vista al frente y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos al ver que sólo es la tonta de Vega. Escucho sus pasos sonar en el silencio del salón, pues aún es un poco temprano para que el salón comiense a llenarse.

Escucho como una silla es arrastrada, el sonido haciéndose más cercano. Entreabro un ojo para ver mejor qué tanto hace Vega. ¿No pudo simplemente tomar asiento y ya? No me gusta el ruido ahorita. Cierro mi ojo al ver que tomó asiento al lado mío. ¿Ahora qué es lo que quiere?

-_**Jade –**_Comienza, en un tono de voz baja–_** lo que hiciste a Cat en el pasillo no esta bien.**_

Le miro de manera dura y enojada. ¿A ella qué con lo que hice o no con Cat? Eso ni siquiera es asunto suyo. Y sí sólo ha venido para éso, puede devolverse por donde ha venido. Y como si fuera la gran cosa, no lo fue. No la lastimé. Otra cosa, que ella no es quién para reclamarme éso.

-**¿No tienes una promesa que cumplir, Vega? **–Le digo fríamente.

-**Sí, lo sé –**Junta sus manos y las pone entremedio de sus rojillas, su mirada gacha por unos instantes–**. Pero además, ayer tú fuiste a mi casa. Pensé que éso era señal de que no importaba si te hablaba o no.**

**-Pues pensaste mal, como siempre.**

**-**_**Jade –**_Me dirige una mirada, la cual yo sostengo.

Duramos un rato así, y comienso a hartarme, a hastiarme de tener a Vega mirándome. Me giro en mi lugar, poniéndome de lado. Me inclino para poner mi mano izquierda sobre el respaldo de la silla de Vega y mi derecha toma la parte inferior de la silla.

Observo como Vega está atontada ante mi acción, y sé es por la cercanitud que hay entre nuestros rostros. Su labio inferior comienza a temblar levemente, y supongo yo es porque está nerviosa, pero quién sabe.

Sonrio de medio lado y me inclino un poco más, nuestras narices tocando. Puedo sentir el aliento errático de Vega golpear mis labios junto con su respiración, y sonrió más ampliamente ante éso. Acerco mis labios a los suyos, y veo como cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-_**No te amo –**_Susurro contra sus labios, acto seguido empujo con fuerza su silla hacia un lado, tirándola de ésta.

Sonrio complacida, Vega realmente es una tonta. ¿Acaso pensó por un momento que la iría a besar? Que siga soñando, porque dudo éso llegue a pasar.

Comienzo a escuchar leves sollozos, y ruedo los ojos. Dios. Que nena. Le miro fijamente, notando que no se ha movido de su lugar ni un poco, que sigue ahí tirada bocabajo. La chica es pátetica, de verdad.

Se apoya en su codo y se levanta un poco, su mano libre yendo a su rostro, seguramente para remover lágrimas. No sé, su cabello me tapa la gran vista de ver el dolor en el rostro de Vega. Se incorpora, aún sentada en el suelo con sus piernas bajo su cuerpo, una mano en el suelo para apoyarse y la otra en su rostro.

Se levanta lentamente, pausando de vez en cuando para remover más lágrimas de sus ojos. Recoge la silla del suelo y la acómoda, su cabeza gacha en todo momento por lo que me es imposible verle la cara; su cabello cubre su rosto. Pese a eso, puedo ver como un par de lágrimas caen al suelo, dejando un pequeñísimo charco de agua. Y tras dirigirme una breve y rápida mirada crístalina, sale corriendo del salón. Bien, lo tiene merecido.

Suspiro con fastidio y regreso a mi posición anterior, separando mis piernas un poco. No pasan más de dos minutos cuando el salón ya está lleno, y para gran sorpresa y fortuna, Sikowitz llega temprano, esta vez, usando la puerta.

**-Hola muchachos, como habrán notado ya, tenemos la presencia de alguien que ya se extrañaba –**Dice caminando hacia el escenario, un coco en mano. Agh, está hablando de mí, no me empiezen con éso porque no tengo ganas de volver a ir a la oficina de Lane–**. Y nuevamente, la presencia de alguien más hace falta, quien por cierto estaba llorando cuando la ví pasar por el pasillo, por si a alguien le interesa, puede ir por ella, o lo que sea –**¿Vega estaba llorando? ¡Menuda noticia! Éso sí que me pone un poco más feliz. Siento como varias miradas se posan en mí. ¿De verdad? ¿Dicen que a Vega le pasa algo y ya me hechan la culpa?–**, créanme que su presencia no se extrañará. Sólo no se pierdan por una semana –**Escucho unas risas sofocadas y aprieto mis dientes, irritada ante todo eso. Que sólo vaya al punto de la clase y ya.

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a André, quien sale de la clase sin decir palabra alguna no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de decepción. ¿Ahora qué hice? Sólo hice llorar a Vega pero, ¿y éso qué? Como le dije cuando tuvimos nuestra 'cita': Me gusta cuando ella está triste. Y cuando está así de mal, me fascina.

Ignoro eso y me concentro en poner atención a la clase, esperando distraerme de este asunto odioso de Vega.

* * *

-**No me disculparé con ella, es su culpa, ella comenzó todo –**Explico. ¿Es tan díficil de comprender eso?

-_**Jade, no es su culpa –**_Dice Beck al otro lado del celular.

**_-_¡Claro que lo es!**

**-_Y según tú, ¿por qué es su culpa?_**

Presiono mis dientes fuertemente los unos contra otros. Es obvio el por qué. Porque ella me dijo que me amaba, porque ella me causó estas raras sensaciones y sentimientos, que por su culpa me dieron detención después de la escuela, que por su culpa recibí preguntas estúpidas e irritantes después de que se largara, cuando todos llegaron. Que la gente no paraba de mirarme y preguntarme cosas.

**-Si me hablaste sólo para éso puedes colgar de una buena vez.**

**-_O puedes tú colgar._**

_**-**_**¡Bien! –**Y tras eso termino la llamada y dejo el celular a un lado mío.

No puedo creerlo, que Beck me pida me disculpe con la estúpida de Vega, por algo que yo no comenzé, por algo que yo no hice. Por algo que no es culpa mía sino de Vega.

Y temo que esto sea amor, pero jamás me sentí así con Beck. ¿Así que cómo puede serlo? Tampoco es odio. No sé que es, y éso me está volviendo loca. Todo es su culpa, todo es culpa de Vega.

Todo es su culpa, _porque ella me ama_, porque me hace sentir _así _de rara. Porque me está haciendo sentir algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, y me frustra y desespera porque no sé cómo reaccionar.


	7. Chapter 7

Whoa… sí que tardé... pero miércoles con eso. En fin, continuando... con este capítulo de... a la Bernia.

Agredesco los reviews, y... éso.

* * *

_**-Jade... **_**–**_Miro a Vega, observando detenidamente sus ojos, los cuales expresan tristeza y necesidad. Una necesidad de que le diga aquello que yo muero por decirle, y que ella quiere claramente escuchar salir de mis labios._

_Abro mi boca, titubeando en si decirle o no. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo le hago saber que le correspondo? No quiero decirlo en voz alta, porque la verdad, aún me cuesta aceptarlo. Más sé que así es, que la amo. Vuelvo a cerrar la boca, desviando mi mirada cuando noto que sus labios se tuercen un poco más, su mirada enfocándose en el piso ante la tristeza de que no le diré que correspondo sus sentimientos. Pero créanme cuando digo que lo intento. Realmente estoy buscando una manera de decirselo, sin tener yo que aceptarlo. Deseo decirselo, y como no tiene idea._

_Suspiro con resignación, decidida ya en que haré._

_-**Vega... –**Le llamo en un susurro, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho cuando una lágrima cae al piso, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y sus sollozos audibles para mí._

_Corto la distancia que nos separa, tomándola entre mis brazos. No me gusta verla así. La abrazo más firmemente cuando ella me abraza por la cintura, aferrándose fuertemente a mí mientras sus sollozos aumentan._

_-**No me odies por amarte –**Dice entre lágrimas, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello._

_Frunzo mi entrecejo molesta conmigo misma. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decírselo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? Suspiro y cierro mis ojos, apoyando mi mentón en el hombro de Vega mientras me decido qué le diré a la vez que intento calmarla meciéndola suavemente en mis brazos._

_La verdad, tengo miedo. Temo a este sentimiento porque nunca lo había sentido, y saber que Vega lo provoca me pone más inquieta. Ella no debería de estar causando estos sentimientos confusos en mí. Y yo no debería de estarles tomando importancia. Sin embargo, estoy haciendo todo lo contrario. Pareciese que en vez de estar intentando ignorar estos sentimientos, estoy intentando ver su significado de una manera indirecta. Quiero decir, ¿por qué rayos no paro de pensar en ellos, reflexionar en el por qué los siento y en el por qué no puedo simplemente apartarlos? No tiene sentido... y creo que, así son, simplemente no tienen sentido alguno, al igual que mi relación con Vega no tiene sentido alguno. Pero... ¿Quiero darles sentido? Pues bien, estoy apunto de averiguarlo._

_Separo mis labios, tomando aire para lo que diré..._

Me levanto bruscamente ante el sonido de mi despertador sonando a todo volumen, casi cayendo de mi cama. Logro aferrarme _—sí, me aferro, no me agarro— _al borde de la cama antes de caer al piso. Gruño molesta ante esto, pero me tranquilizo al recordar que por lo menos esta vez no caí al suelo.

Callo el ruidajo de despertador que tengo a un lado mío y tomo una posición más cómoda en la cama, mi espalda contra la cabezera de mi cama. Demonios, esto es un asco. Bufo fastidiada a la vez que llevo mis manos a mi rostro. Esto sí que es una broma, no puede ser que... haya soñado algo así de rídiculo. Que haya soñado con alguien así de odiosa y poco importante para mí. Y lo peor esque cuando me levanté estaba sudando frío. Y eso nunca me había pasado, quizás una o dos veces a lo largo de mi vida, pero no lo recuerdo.

Suspiro. Pensaré una vez tome una ducha y vaya por un buen desayuno.

* * *

Gimo frustrada contra mi almohada; acto seguido golpeo mi cabeza con la suavidad de ésta, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza me está llegando.

Necesito salir, tomar un respiro de mi vida, _de Vega_. Sobre todo de Vega. Ya no la soporto, ni a ella ni a su manera de ser, ni a su amor por mí, ni los nervios y sensaciones que me llegan cuando la veo.

Esque... no lo comprendo. No comprendo nada. Por las bobadas que he escuchado, yo _estoy_ enamorada de Vega. ¿Pero cómo puedo creer éso? Yo estaba enamorada de Beck, y aún así, no sentí nada similar a ésto, almenos no algo que se acercara a ésta intensa y molesta sensación. Era extraño, muy extraño.

Vuelvo a soltar otro gemido de frustración a la vez que presiono mis manos contra mi rostro, girándome en mi lugar. ¡Esto no debería de estar pasando! No debería de estar pensando tanto sobre Vega. Ya le dije a ella que no la amo, y es porque no la amo. Y estoy convensida de ello... _creo_. No, no creo. Estoy segura...

-_**¡Argh! **__**Te odio Vega... –**_Mascullo, inmensamente irritada de no poder sacarme a Vega de la cabeza.

Me levanto bruscamente, tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama. Ya, es suficiente, no aguanto más esta estúpida duda.

Tomo el celular y marco un número ya conocido. Es momento de aclarlo todo. O estoy enamorada o no. Pongo el celular contra mi oreja, esperando a que conteste.

-_**¿Jade? **__**¿Para qué me quieres ahora? –**_Muerdo mi labio inferior, inquieta ante el nerviosismo que siento.

-**Tengo... tengo algo que preguntarte.**

**-**_**Umm... ¿de acuerdo? –**_Hace una breve pausa– _**¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?**_

_**-**_**Cómo estar muy seguro de que estás enamorado de alguien –**Suelto nerviosamente.

-_**¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? –**_Me dice pícaro, y ruedo los ojos.

-**No es de tu incumbencia Beck. Sólo... tengo curiosidad –**Explico, intentando sonar calmada y no ansiosa. Escucho a Beck reír.

-_**Bueno pues... veamos... –**_Hace una pausa un poco larga para mi gusto, lo que me pone más inquieta–_** ¿De verdad? Tanto tiempo conmigo, ¿y no sabes cómo saberlo? –**_Me uno a su suave risa.

-**Sí, lo sé, pero son dos cosas diferentes estar enamorada de ti, a de otra persona –**Le aclaro, haciéndome más para atrás en la cama de manera que pueda cruzar las piernas cómodamente.

-_**¿En qué manera?**_

**_-_Pues... contigo fácilmente puedo llegar y decirte: "Hey, me gust—**

**-**_**¿Y no puedes llegar y decirselo fácilmente a otro chico? –**_Me dice con diversión.

-**Sí, pero... –**Suspiro–** Supóngamos que no soy yo, si no alguien más. En ese caso no sería tan sencillo expresar los sentimientos a alguien más. No es lo mismo, tu lo tomarías ligero, otros... posiblemente no. ¡Como sea! –**Exclamo, notando como nos desvíamos demasiado del tema–** Aún no me respondes cómo saber si uno está enamorado de alguien más.**

**-**_**Es sencillo. Posiblemente te ruborises al ver a esa persona, sientas tu cabeza ligera, algo mareada. Sensación de un cosquilleo entre mágico y molesto. Tu estómago te da vueltas –**_Trago saliva, poniéndome más nerviosa a cada cosa que Beck decía–_**, sientes débiles tus piernnas, tu corazón late más rápido y en fin... hay un sin fin de cosas que te pueden indicar si estás enamorada o no, y supongo que a de variar entre cada persona –**_Finaliza.

Cierro mis ojos, sintiendo mi respiración agitarse al igual que mi corazón y estómago.

-_**O, también uno se puede poner a respirar como lo estás haciendo –**_Dejo una suave risa escapar–_**. ¿Algo más?**_

-**N...no. Supongo que eso era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias –**Digo, comenzando a juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello.

-_**¿Ahora ya puedes ir a disculparte con Tori?**_

_**-**_**No –**Respondo tajante, mi voz fría y dura.

-_**Jade. Es lo justo, te he respondido algo, ahora tú hasme a mí un favor –**_Suspiro, irritada ante su razonamiento–_**. ¿Lo harás?**_

**_-_No te aseguro ni prometo nada. Pero intentaré.**

**-_Bien, eso me basta. Bueno... hasta luego._**

_**-Sí...**_

Beck cuelga y dejo mi celular bajo mi almohada, acostándome en la cama. Cierro los ojos y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado desde que comenzó la tonta obra de Sikowitz. Estúpida caja que dictó que yo haría de Nancy y Vega de Walter. Y estúpida 'cita' en la que fui obligada a ir.

Y aún así, sigo sin comprender. ¿Amo a Vega?... realmente no lo sé. Tampoco sé si lo quiero averiguar, estar completamente segura de la respuesta. Suspiro con irritación. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Y pese a lo que quiero hacer con tal de evitarme los problemas, _realmente_ deseo intentar esa manera que tengo en mente y averiguarlo... Habrá que ver cómo saldrán las cosas.

Esperemos salga bien... esperemos.

* * *

Toco la puerta por segunda vez, esperando a que esta vez si me responda. Espero pacientemente, teniendo en cuenta de que esto es algo que no pienso repetir si hoy ya no se da la oportunidad. Suspiro. Más vale que lo que vaya a suceder hoy en la noche se apegue un poco a mi punto en esto y a lo necesario para que esto vaya a funcionar. Y si no funciona... bien, lo intenté; ya no me puden decir que hice nada y que ni siquiera me interesé en el asunto.

Vuelvo a tocar una vez más, un poco más fuerte y firme que anteriormente. Esta vez, si escucho algo. Escucho como la puerta es abierta, y en cuanto Vega me ve, sus ojos se abren de par en par ante la sorpresa y horror de tenerme frente a su puerta _—supongo yo porque ella cree, me burlaré de ella—._ Reaccionando rápido, pongo mi mano en la puerta, evitando que Vega cerrara la puerta; y sonrio para mis adentros, hizo justo lo que supuse haría.

-**¡Lárgate! –**Me ordena, ambas manos poniendo fuerza para cerrar la puerta.

-**Vega, sólo dame un momento –**Le pido, interponiendo ahora mi pie para darle un descando a mi mano.

-**¡No! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡No te quiero ver nunca! –**Siento una punzada de dolor en mi pecho ante esas palabras, mas lo ignoro... sé que lo meresco.

-**¡Sólo escuchame un momento! –**Grito, regresando mi mano a la puerta al ver que Vega ponía más fuerza.

-**¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! –**Tras eso empuja la puerta con más fuerza que anteriormente y se da a la fuga.

Empujo la puerta con fuerza para abrirla y así poder pasar, persiguiéndola por toda la sala y cocina.

-**¡Aléjate! –**Me dice, sus manos apoyadas en la silla. Yo, en el lado opuesto de la mesa, tiré la silla que estaba enfrente mío, para así poder acercarme más a ella.

-**Dame un momento.**

**-¡No!**

**-¡¿Por qué no? –**Retrocede ante el tono de mi voz y el enojo que se denota en ésta.

-**¡Porque no me agradas! –**Suspiro irritada. Se está poniendo díficil, y éso no me gusta.

-**¡Un momento! Sólo uno.**

**-Que no.**

Gruño y me pongo a correr alrededor de la mesa para atraparla, mas ella huye. La persigo, estirando mi brazo para tomar el suyo y tirar de este. Si así lo quería... La tiro al sillón, acorralándola con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Si quiere que haga esto por una mala manera, así será.

-**Escúchame Vega. Vine aquí sólo par—**

**-¿Para seguirte haciéndome sentir mal? ¡Ya has hecho lo suficiente, gracias! ¡Ahora vete! –**Sus manos presionan mis costados con fuerza, en un pátetico intento de apartarme; algo que no pienso hacer.

-**No me iré hasta que me escuches –**Le digo, apartando sus manos con dos fuertes manotazos. Ella gime adolorida, y deja sus manos quietas–**. Sólo te pido un momento.**

**-¿Y para qué quieres ese momento? –**Me pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada de recentimiento.

-**Sólo... Dahgj –**Suspiro exasperada y paso una mano por mi cabello–**. Espérate aquí un rato –**Me mira fijamente, y yo le sostengo la mirada hasta que ella la desvía.

Parece una niña berrinchuda. Me alejo un poco de ella, caminando un par de pasos, nunca quitándole la mirada de encima. Ella me mira por unos segundos y después desvía nuevamente la mirada hacia la cocina. Me giro para cerrar la puerta, y en cuanto mi mano toca la perilla escucho ruido.

Giro el rostro sólo para ver a Vega subir las escaleras a toda prisa, y cierro rápidamente la puerta para perseguirla.

-**¡Vega! ¡Vuelve!**

**-¡No!**

Paro en mis pasos cuando la veo en un rincón. Ya no podrá huír. Me acerco a ella lentamente, mi respiración agitada. Se da la media vuelta y me mira con miedo, y no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver su agitación. Me recuerda a una presa acorralada.

Me acerco a ella, sólo para volver a gritar su nombre con irritación cuando veo como me burla fácilmente, deslizándose por un lado mío con velocidad. Golpeo el piso con mi pie furiosa. ¡Pero qué le pasa! Estoy intentando ser amable por lo menos que ella tenga la decencia de escucharme. No pierdo más tiempo y me apresuro a alcanzarla.

-**¡No quiero hablar contigo!**

Desesperada ya y hastiada de todo esto, opto por lanzarme sobre ella cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta.

-**¡Escúchame Tori! –**La tomo por los hombros, obligándola a quedarse quieta.

-**¡No quiero! ¡No quiero oír nada que salga de tus labios! No quiero...**

Observo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y unas logran deslizarse por su rostro. ¡Esto sería más sencillo si no supiera todo lo que ya sé! Aunque en realidad, no sé nada. Todo está tan malditamente confuso.

-**Escucha. Sólo he venido para aclarar las cosas.**

**-¡Ya las has dejado claras! ¡No me amas y por mí está bien! –**Suspiro al escuchar éso. No, no está bien, ni para ella... ni para mí...

-**Mira, no vine aquí para andar discutiendo las cosas contigo. Sólo quería decirte que—**

**-¡Sólo vete! ¿Por qué no comprendes ya que nada quiero saber de ti? ¿Es...**_** tan díficil? –**_Desvio mi mirada para un lado al escuchar como su voz de quebra.

Esto es más díficil de lo que pensé sería.

-**Levántate –**Le ordeno.

Ella simplemente bufa con indignación —_bufido que salió tembloroso debido a las lágrimas— _y vira su rostro hacia un lado, evitando mirarme.

-**¡Bien!**

Me levanto y procedo a tomarla por las piernas, arrastrándola un poco para llegar al sofá que queda a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sin embargo no me es sencilla la tarea al ver que Vega no para de patalear y gritar que la suelte.

-**¡Mierda Vega, para de una vez! –**Grito hastiada de tanta oposición de su parte.

-**¡NO! ¡Suéltame y lárgate de aquí!**

**-¡¿Quieres que me largue? ¡Pues escucha lo que tengo que decirte! –**Digo, removiendo mis manos bruscamente de su lugar para así lanzarlas al aire en señal de irritación–** Toma asiento –**Digo demandante señalando el rojo sofá.

Ella me mira por un rato con recelo, apoyada en sus codos.

-**No.**

**-¿Qué dijiste? –**Pregunto con mi usual tono agresivo.

-**¡Que no!**

**-¡Vega!**

Me agacho para tomar sus muñecas, jalando de ellas para que se levante, pero ella se niega a hacer eso. La suelto bruscamente, escuchando como un sonido seco es producido cuando su espalda golpea contra el piso.

-**¡Ya! Estoy harta. Que te quede en claro que intenté arreglar las cosas contigo. ¡Y tú no me dejaste! –**Suelto una patada al sillón al lado mío, furiosa y frustrada–** Así que bien, así dejemos las cosas. Claras según tú. ¡Pero que te conste que lo intente!**

Resoplo fastidiada para después caminar a la puerta. A la mierda con Vega, si ella no quería aceptar mis disculpas o lo que sea que tuviese que decirle... bien, podía vivir sin decirselo, e igual ella.

-**¡Tú fuiste quien puso todo esto así! –**Me grita una vez estoy a punto de salir.

Arqueo una ceja ofendida e incredula para después girarme y mirarla.

-**¿Yo? Discúlpame, pero he de aclararte que yo ¡no fui quien confezó mis sentimientos de amor hacia ti! ¡Has sido tú quien nos ha metido en esta incómoda situación! –**Le reclamo; no estoy dispuesta a quedarme con la culpa de algo que en definitiva, no la tengo–** ¡Si nunca me hubieras dicho que me amas todo seguiría como antes!**

**-¡Ahí está! ¡Yo no quiero que todo siga como antes! ¡Además, has sido tú quien me insistió para que te dijera! –**Me interrumpe, levantándose del piso–** Todo lo que me hacias me dolía Jade, y no quería que todo éso siguiese así. Sí, no tenía un gran problema con tu manera de tratarme, porque te amo. ¡Pero éso no dice que te permitiré tratarme peor que basura por el resto de mi vida! –**Sacudo mi cabeza. No llegaré a ningún lado si me pongo a discutir con ella.

-**Mira Vega, sólo venía a pedirte perdón aunque sé que no lo meresco. Y que realmente siento haberte tirado en el salón y hacer lo que hice, tal vez me pasé un poquito –**Le digo. Sólo quiero terminar con esto e irme, y así podré decirle a Beck que cumplí con lo pedido. Y después, ir con Cat a aclarar unas cosas.

-**¡Un poquito dices! ¡Te pasaste de la raya en ese momento!**

**-¡¿Pues qué querías? ¡¿Que te dijera que te amo? ¡No pidas imposibles Vega! –**Me obligo a calmarme un poco. No me gusta para donde esto se está dirigiendo, ni las falsedades o palabras que de mi boca salen.

-**¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! ¡Sólo que por lo menos no me trates así de mal! ¡Y sé bien que eso no es un imposible, Jade!**

Muerdo mi lengua y mantengo mi boca cerrada, pues estaba a punto de decirle algo que seguramente arruinaría todo esto y todo sería más incómodo de lo que ya es. No soporto más esto.

-**No será imposible, pero sí me cuesta Vega.**

**-Sé que uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero podrías hacer el intento.**

**-¡Esque simplemente no puedo!**

**-¡¿Por qué?**

**-¡No lo entenderías! –**Entrecierra los ojos, y sé porque lo hace.

-**Ya pues, sólo vete y déjame, por favor –**Me pide resignada dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá, a sabiendas de cómo terminaría todo esto.

Opto por hacer caso a lo que me dice, también a sabiendas de que lo de aquella noche podría repetirse, y el asunto ya está jodido así que no hay que joderlo más de lo que ya está.

Bien, ahora tengo que intentar arreglar las cosas con Cat...

* * *

Capítulo del asco, lo admito, pero no estoy y no estaba y dudo estar dentro de poco de un ánimo o humor lo sificientemente bien como para haber hecho el capítulo decentemente. Además estoy muy deprimida...

¡Agh! Como sea. En fin, otra espera larga aviso porque... estoy jodida, a lo literal, o almenos mis dedos, manos, muñecas, codos, hombro y bueno, mis brazos lo están... y moverlos me duele una frieg... erador.

Ya, pero en el siguiente pongo todo esto mejor... ja, espero... ¡las palomitas!.


End file.
